Mega Pokémon: The Five Gyms League Games
by Ultram
Summary: FLASH BACK! Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra have defeated the Five Gyms Leaders, and now are competing in their mini-League. (NOTE: Chapter Error)
1. Default Chapter Title

Introduction

Let's take a look back on an event that should have happened. After battling against the five mighty gym leaders, selected by the Elite Eight, at the Five Gyms, Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra prepare to continue on to Current City, where Jay's fourth badge hopefully awaits. But before they can leave, Joe, the leader of the Five Gyms has invited Jay and the others, to talk with them.

Jay is a new, young, Super Pokémon trainer. He has already earned three badges, the Forest Badge, the Orb Badge, and the Freeze Badge, and has caught many Pokémon. His first Pokémon was the swift and quick Ultra. Jay also caught Double, Flame, Talon, Static Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, Bulk, and Tentacle. Recently, Ultra's older brother, Ultimate, has come along to help Jay and Ultra.

Dee accompanies Jay and Ultra on their journey. They all met at Dee's gym, the Forest Gym. When Jay, Agua, and Ultra left for Scarlet City, Dee also headed that way and found her friends in trouble. Ever since she's been with Jay, catching strong and rare flying Pokémon like Artic, Fearow, Birdy, and Psybird, along with flat-out strong Pokémon like Fire Orb and Rocky.

Agua was the first of Jay's traveling friends. Agua bumped into Jay not long after he left Meager Village and was ambushed by a group of Fire Kat, let by a Fire Star. Later, Jay, Dee, and Ultra discovered Agua was part of the Five Gyms. Her twin sister, Aqua, ran the gym while Agua left on an adventure. With her, Agua carries a Whirlpool, a Diver, a Water Orb, and an uncontrollable Gyarados.

Now sit back and read this missed movie, ¤Mega Pokémon¤!

**__**

Abnormally Normal

Chapter One: After the Battles . . .

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultimate, and Ultra walked towards the Evolution Gym, where Joe and the others had invited the group for dinner.

"Ultra, Ultimate, may I just say once more, I am _so_ proud of both of you!" Jay patted Ultra and Ultimate on the head. "You two did your best and got us past the Five Gyms!"

Dee tapped Jay's shoulder and cleared her throat. "Is there anything thanks for us Jay?"

"Yeah, we _did_ do a lot of the work too ya know," pointed out Agua.

"You two did good too," said Jay.

"Oh, we know," said the two girls in unison.

The five-some walked into the Evolution Gym. It seemed a bit more dark (a bit evil actually) at night than at day. Jay could see light coming from the gems and stones from the table.

"Where do we go anyways?" asked Agua.

Jay shrugged. "I guess who could always shout for help or something." Suddenly, Jay heard a noise coming from ahead of them. "Or we could just follow the sounds."

Dee peered ahead of them. She could see a large figure dash away. "This doesn't feel right. Maybe we should have rung the doorbell."

"Does this place have a doorbell?" wondered Agua.

"Ar!" growled a voice. Suddenly, a giant dog-like creature tackled Jay knocking him onto the ground.

"Tra!" growled Ultra. He charged up for his thunder shocker attack and hit the dog with a deadly bolt.

"Ti!" Ultimate gave the strange dog his thunderbolt attack.

By now, Jay had realized what the creature was that had tackled him. "Ultimate, Ultra, stop! It's Joe's Arcanine!"

"Ult?" Ultimate and Ultra both glanced at each other. They backed away as Arcanine stood up.

"Well at least I didn't need to send out my other Pokémon in order to stop your electric mice," said a voice from the door. At the door stood four figures. The one that spoke turned on the lights.

In the doorway stood Joe, holding a Poké Ball, Aqua, Gideon, and Jack, four of the five gym leaders in the Five Gyms.

Chapter Two: The Five Gyms League Games

"Arcanine, return," ordered Joe. Joe held out the Poké Ball and recalled the giant flame-Pokémon.

"Well sis, you and friends seem to be good with entrances," muttered Aqua.

"Well . . . yeah," agreed Jay. Dee automatically elbowed Jay in the stomach.

"Now is _not_ the time to speak," growled Dee. She glanced up towards Joe. "Joe, Jay is sorry for letting Ultra and Ultimate attack your Arcanine."

Jay nodded. "What she said."

Joe shook his head. "No problem. You should just ring the doorbell next time you come over here."

Agua's head shot up, smirking, and said, "I _knew it_!"

"Kay," said Jay.

"Now, let's head to dinner," declared Joe.

"Yeah!" agreed Gideon and Jack.

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Joe, Aqua, Gideon, and Jack happily ate the food Joe had prepared, while Ultra, Ultimate, and Arcanine were severed food at a smaller table next to their trainers' table.

"Now Joe, why'd you invite us over?" asked Dee.

Joe smiled. "You think I want something?"

Dee shrugged. "I know people, they do this _every_ time. I'm sorry if I missed judged you guys."

Joe shook his head. "That's alright. I actually do want you to do something, but you don't have to do it."

"What?" asked Jay.

"Well, you see, at the end of every month, the Five Gyms has this special event," said Joe. "We call it: The Five Gyms League Games."

"League!" cried Jay, Dee, and Agua in unison.

Joe chuckled. "Yes, that's what I said. The Pokémon League wants trainers to know how to play in their league games, so they set it up so we'd have mini-league games too. All the trainers would have had to do is challenge all five of the gyms here."

"Cool!" said Jay.

"There are six arenas you must battle random opponents in before you battle in the main arena," said Aqua.

"You're automatically out when you lose a match," explained Jack.

"You can use up to four Pokémon per match," concluded Gideon.

Joe nodded. "The games start tomorrow. If you wish to go to the games, all you have to do is come tomorrow!"

"We're in!" said Jay, Dee, and Agua in unison.

"Ult tra ra tra?" wondered Ultra.

"Ti mate ultimate," agreed Ultimate.

Jay picked up Ultra and held him over his head. "Ultra, we're going to be in the Five Gyms League Games!"

Chapter Four: The Many Leagues

After dinner, Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultimate, and Ultra headed towards the Five Gyms' Pokémon Center, where they'd been staying for awhile. It was almost time for the center to be closing, so the group was trying to hurry there quickly.

All the way, Jay had a strange question floating through his head that only Dee or Agua could probably answer.

"Of _course_ there is more than one league!" exclaimed Dee, as the group got ready to go to bed.

Agua was cracking up. "I can't believe you thought the only league was the Pokémon League! Barial, Barial, Barial."

"Fine," growled Jay. "What other leagues are there and explain them to me."

Dee took a deep breath. "Well, there's the Pokémon League first off. You must collect any twelve badges to battle in their league games. Those are the badges you've been collecting. They're last arena is the Indigo Arena, similar to another league."

"Yeah," agreed Agua. "The second league is the Indigo League. This league was the original Pokémon League until Ash took over. The Indigo League has specific badges you must earn. You have to earn six of them in order to battle in their league games. They also end up in the Indigo Arena."

"Ah yes, it's a shame they don't have that in the Jolt and Orange League," said Dee. "The Jolt League is similar to the other two leagues, except you have twelve certain badges you must earn. That's all I now, I've never visited their final arena."

"Now for one of my favorites, the Orange League," said Agua. "You must battle the eight Orange League gym leaders in special battles for skill, not strength. You'll compete in contest to see whose Pokémon is faster, smart, etc."

"And this league?" asked Jay.

"The Five Gyms is a practice tournament league that prepares you for battle at the Indigo Plateau," answered Dee. "You win the respect of other trainers here, you don't really win anything else."

"No badge?" asked Jay curiously.

Both Dee and Agua shook their heads.

Jay snapped his fingers. "Damn. Oh well." Jay yawned and stretched. "Well, tomorrow's the big day! I don't want to miss it and I bet neither do you two."

"Nope!" Agua and Dee said in unison with a little giggle afterwards.

Jay leaned back and closed his eyes. His Pokémon journey would temporarily stop, but for a good cause:

Practice for the Pokémon League.

Chapter Five: Before the Battles . . .

_Bring!_ Jay's alarm clock rang.

Jay shot up and began to get dressed.

Dee, Agua, and Ultra were both still in bed. Jay had set the alarm clock extra early so he wouldn't be late for the opening ceremonies, like he was late with getting his first Pokémon.

"Jay, go back to sleep," mumbled Agua. "We still have three hours until we should be thinking about getting up."

"Yeah," moaned Dee.

"Ra tra, ra tra," muttered Ultra.

"Ti . . . ti," said Ultimate.

They all went back to sleep.

Jay shrugged. "I just need to get ready for the League Games! I better call my mom and Professor Oak Jr. to see if they'll watch us from Meager Village!" He darted out of the room towards the phone.

****

"Yes, hello?" answered the Professor over the videophone. "Oh, hello Jay. Where are you calling me from?"

Jay smiled. "Hey Professor. I'm calling you from the Five Gyms' Pokémon Center. You'll never guessed what happened!"

"Hmmm." Oak thought for a moment. "You've beaten the Five Gyms, and you're heading to get you sixth badge?"

"Well, I did defeat the Five Gyms!" said Jay proudly. "I only have three badges though professor. Anyways, the great news is myself, Dee, and Agua are going to be in the Five Gyms' League Games this month, and we were hoping the people of Meager Village could watch!"

"Oh! Sure, I'll tell everyone you and your friends are in it this month," said Professor Oak Jr. "Oh, I was Blake were in it. But he said that since the gym leaders were so easy, he thought the people who defeated them wouldn't be much of a challenge, so he headed to Current City."

"That would have been a good idea," murmured Jay.

"Well, I hope you battle well in your first battle Jay. I have to leave, sorry." The Professor hung up.

****

Jay with Ultra and Ultimate and Dee with Birdy and of course Agua with her Whirlpool marched out with tons of other trainers onto the Grass Arena, where the final trainers battled. They were at the opening ceremonies of the Five Gyms' League Games.

As they walked onto the Grass Arena, many fans stood in the stands cheer and hooting as they came onto the field. On a platform stood Joe, Aqua, Gideon, and Jack greeting the trainers and announcing the events.

But in the back of the stands, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat all sighed as they watched the brats prepare to battle.

"How come they get to have all the fun this movie," mumbled Mike.

"Yeah, we barely do anything," groaned Nick. "It's just battle, battle, battle."

"If only there was something we could do." Kelly sighed.

Fire Kat slashed his fellow Team Rocket members. "Come on! We can do something! I'm sure there are tons of rare Pokémon around here! With Abra, Snake Eyes, and Gasie on our side, we're sure to win!"

"Right!" said the other members of Rocket. "And we'll capture that Ultra too!"

"And then we'll be on Teria's good side once again!" cheered Fire Kat.

Chapter Six: The Battle and the Foe

After the opening ceremonies, Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultimate, Birdy, Whirlpool, and Ultra headed to the Evolution Gym, where opponents were being announced and where they'd go. A computer had randomly chose them. Jay's choices were the Normal Arena, the Ice Arena, the Fire Arena, the Electric Arena, the Flying Arena, a Ground Arena, and the Final Arena, also known as the Grass Arena.

Jay, Ultimate, and Ultra moved over to an empty computer. Joe wouldn't be announcing the "J" trainers for awhile, so Jay was just checking up on the computer.

"Trainer: Jay Barial," Jay said as he typed.

"Jay Barial, first battle on the Normal Arena," said the computer. "His opponent is Helen Strikes. It will be at ten o'clock p.m. You will be allowed to use four Pokémon in the battle."

Jay moaned. "Why do my battles always have bad timing?"

Dee chuckled. "It happens."

"Yeah." Agua patted Jay on the back.

"Where are you two battling?" asked Jay.

"Luckily, I'll be at the Fire Arena," said Agua.

"I'll be in the Water Arena," said Dee. "Artic will be pleased to battle there."

"The Normal Arena," said Jay. "I guess my opponent will probably use a normal type Pokémon, so I'll use Bulk." Jay stood up proudly. "Jay Barial will definitely win his first battle at the Normal Arena!"

"So, _you_ must be Barial," said a girl. "The one battling at the Normal Arena at ten 'o clock tonight, right?"

"I have a fan!" cheered Jay.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Helen Strikes, you're my opponent." She glanced at Ultra and Ultimate. "Aw, are those your Pokémon? They're so cute, cuddly, and _harmless_. These won't be a match, it'll be a warm up." Helen turned around and began to walk away. "See you at ten Barial."

"Well now I _know_ I'll win!" said Jay.

"Ultra _tra_!" agreed Ultra.

"Ult _ti_ mate!" said Ultimate.

"Only people who lose talk that confidently! I'm sure to win!" cheered Jay.

"Looks who talking," murmured Dee.

"Who?" Jay glanced around.

Agua moaned. "It's so sad; Jay doesn't even know how stupid he can truly be."

"Well we better go," suggested Jay.

Dee smirked. "You two better go. I have to get ready for my battle. I'm the first at the Water Arena."

"Good luck Dee. See ya Birdy," said Jay.

"De!" said Birdy.

"Tra!" shouted Ultra.

Jay, Agua, Ultimate, Whirlpool, and Ultra headed out of the Evolution Gym.

Chapter Seven: What to do to Battle Today

At the Hour of Ten O' Clock

"So Jay, which Pokémon are you going to use to at the Normal Arena?" asked Agua. Jay, Agua, Ultra, and the rest of their Pokémon were in the group's room at the Five Gyms' Hotel. The rest of the Pokémon were contentfully eating before their match.

"Ultra, Ultimate, Bulk, and Static Orb," answered Jay. "How about you?"

"Whirlpool, Diver, and Water Orb," answered Agua. "I'd use Gyarados but after what happened at the Water Gym, I'm not going to be using Gyarados for a pretty long time."

"I suppose I could lend you Tentacle," suggested Jay.

"No, it wouldn't be right," Agua disagreed. "Though I believe I actually need four Pokémon in order to compete. Could I use him?"

Jay nodded. "Sure." He turned towards the group of eating Pokémon. "Tentacle, could you come over here for a second?"

"Tenta." Tentacle crawled over to Jay and Agua. Jay picked him up and put Tentacle on his lap.

"Tentacle, it seems Agua needs your help," said Jay to the little Pokémon.

"Ta?" wondered Tentacle.

"Agua only has three water Pokémon," explained Jay. "Without four Pokémon, she can't compete in these league games. So she was wondering, since you were trainer by her sister and you're a water Pokémon, if you wanted to join her."

"Tent ta!" Tentacle leaped into Agua lap happily, snuggling against her.

Agua smiled. "Tentacle's taking it very hard Jay."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't you have an inferno to go to?"

"Huh? Oh, right, the Fire Arena, I have to get out of here." She gave Jay a wink. "Thanks again. Good luck with your battle, because I know you'll need it." Agua quickly recalled Whirlpool, Diver, and Water Orb and headed to the Fire Arena.

Jay took a deep breath and looked at Ultra, Ultimate, Double, Flame, Talon, Static Orb, and Bulk. "Well since little Tentacle isn't here, I guess I should let Puffy join the group." Jay flipped open his Pokédex, pushed several buttons, and a Super Ball was teleported to Jay's belt.

"Puff!" said Puffy happily.

Jay sighed. "I love these guys! I hope they stay like this forever, never evolve, because they're the best like this."

Jay walked over to the TV. The airing of Dee's battle should have been nearing the end, so Jay wanted to see how his friend was doing.

"Artic, ice beam now!" shouted Dee, from the TV.

"Seadra, watch out!" cried Dee's opponent.

Artic shot the helpless Seadra, and it froze over. In the top corner of the television screen was the status of the battle. Artic had fought all four of Dee's opponent's Pokémon. Dee had won her first battle without switching Pokémon! Amazing.

The reporters went to Dee to ask her a few questions.

"How does it feel to win Dee?" asked on reporter.

Dee smiled. "It feels great! Hey little bro. I hope you're watching! You too Barial, I hope you win!"

"Why did you leave the Lost Forest Gym?" asked another reporter.

"To go farther than a casual gym leader, and do stuff like this!" said Dee.

Jay moaned. "I hope I win my first battle."

Chapter Eight: Not So Fast!

Jay, Ultimate, and Ultra headed towards the Normal Arena, for it was almost time for their big match.

As the trio was walking, they suddenly hit an invisible wall.

"Ow!" moaned Jay, as he stumbled backwards. Jay quickly shot up and looked. "Who did that! Who put up that light screen there?"

"Ultra tra!" Ultra pointed to the roof up above. There stood Mike, Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, and Abra of Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" cried Jay.

"You got that right!" said Mike. "So just prepare for trouble!"

"Yeah! No so fast Barial, or we can't make this double, double," began Nick.

Fire Kat glared, turned around towards his fellow members, and scratched the heck out of them. "We don't have time for the motto! We're already at chapter eight, let's just try to get those two!" Fire Kat pointed at Ultimate and Ultra.

"Right, stop them Abra!" ordered Kelly. "Mike, Nick, hurry up and call out your Pokémon." Kelly glanced towards Abra. "Psybeam."

"Right!" said Mike and Nick. "Super Ball, go!" Snake Eyes and Gasie popped out of their Super Balls ready to attack.

"Snake Eyes, did underground," ordered Mike.

"Gasie, smokescreen," commanded Nick.

"Three on two, eh?" growled Jay. "Let's even things up!" He quickly selected a Super Ball and threw it into the air. "Static Orb, I choose you!" Out of the Super Ball a bright Static Orb appeared.

"Stat_ic_!" growled Static Orb.

"Everyone, thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

Ultimate, Static Orb, and Ultra charged up and sent a deadly thunder shocker, but Abra teleported away and Snake Eyes was already underground.

"Oh," moaned Nick. "Gasie, return."

"Snake Eyes, dig!" ordered Mike.

Snake Eyes shot up from under Static Orb, and sent the electrical Pokémon flying into the air.

"Slam!" shouted Jay to Static Orb.

"Static!" Static Orb quickly slammed down onto Snake Eyes head, and it went flying back down the hole.

"Snake Eyes, return!" Mike quickly recalled Snake Eyes, and left the rest of doing to Kelly's Abra.

"Ultimate, Static Orb, return!" Jay quickly recalled Ultimate over to him and Static Orb into its Super Ball. "Ultra, take down that Abra! Quick attack!"

"Abra, teleport." Kelly winked. "You're going to miss your big game Jay! Even if you do make it, your little Ultra is too pooped to do anything."

Ultra quickly leaped towards Abra, but it teleported away. Ultra tried again, but still Abra teleported away. Abra was actually faster than Jay's speedy Ultra.

"Ultra, psybeam!" shouted Jay.

"Abra, psybeam!" shouted Kelly.

"Ult _tra_!" Ultra shot his mightiest psybeam at Abra.

"Aaabraaa!" Abra shot a challenging psybeam at Ultra. There was a blast of psychic energy when the two collided.

"Ultra, now, quick attack!" shouted Jay.

"Seismic toss, Abra," ordered Kelly.

Ultra dashed at Abra quickly, but Abra grabbed Ultra and tossed him into the air.

"Fine then! Ultra, teleport!" shouted Jay.

Ultra quickly teleported back to the ground.

"Now, thunderwave!" shouted Jay.

"Thunderwave!" shouted Kelly.

Both Pokémon sent a wave of electricity at each other, and there was a giant explosion.

"Slam!" shouted Jay.

Ultra quickly slammed into Abra, taking advantage of them moment.

"Now Ultimate, low-kick!" ordered Jay.

Ultimate darted from Jay's side and kicked Abra, and sent it flying against the wall.

Jay quickly grabbed Ultra and Ultimate. "We have to get out of here." He darted towards the Normal Arena. "Nice beating you Team Rocket!"

Chapter Nine: A Big Surprise

Jay, with Ultra and Ultimate in his hands, darted into the Normal Arena.

"Well, Barial, you did end up showing up." Helen waved at Jay from the other side of the room, holding up a Poké Ball.

"Now that Jay Barial is here, the first Normal Arena match will begin!" said the announcer over the speakers. "Choose your Pokémon."

Jay nodded and quickly grabbed a Super Ball from his belt. "Well I'm ready."

"As I am," said Helen.

"Bulk, I choose you!" Jay threw Bulk's Super Ball out into the arena.

"Go, Kadabra!" Helen threw a Poké Ball and out it appeared a large psychic Pokémon.

Jay gasped. "You aren't using a normal type Pokémon?"

Helen laughed. "Now where's the fun in that!"

"Let the match begin!" ordered the announcer.

"Kadabra, give it a KO, psybeam!" ordered Helen.

Jay frowned. "This isn't good. Bulk, agility attack!"

"Ka da bra." Kadabra sent the psybeam at Bulk, but the small fighting Pokémon easily evaded the attack.

"Mega punch!" ordered Jay.

"Teleport," said Helen.

When Bulk finally got close enough to Kadabra, he tried punching the psychic Pokémon, but it teleported away. It reappeared behind Bulk.

"Disable!" ordered Helen.

"Kada_bra_!" Kadabra's disable attack froze Bulk in its place.

"Kadabra, psychic!" ordered Helen.

"Kadabra!" Psychic energy from Helen's Kadabra circled around Bulk, and suddenly slammed in on the rock/fighting Pokémon.

"Oh, and it looks like Kadabra has beaten Bulk," said the announcer. "Helen still has four Pokémon, and Jay's down to three already. What will he do?"

"I'll do this," said Jay. "Bulk, return." Jay selected another Super Ball from his belt. "Static Orb would be my best bet-"

"Ultra!" Ultra jumped up in front of Jay, took Static Orb's Super Ball, and put it back on Jay's belt. "Ra tra ultra!"

Jay sighed. "Yeah, Static Orb is probably too weak to battle." He selected another Super Ball form his belt. "I choose you, Talon!" Jay threw Talon's Super Ball up high into the air and out appeared his deadly, flying Pokémon.

"Talon, quick attack!" ordered Jay.

"Teleport," commanded Helen.

Talon dived down at Kadabra, but it teleported away.

"Talon strike," shouted Jay.

Helen laughed. "You stupid bird can't harm my Kadabra." She waved good-bye to Jay's Talon. "Kadabra, light screen."

As Talon dived down feet first, Kadabra created an invisible wall and Talon slammed into it.

"It's alright Talon, we can fight back. Razor wind!" shouted Jay.

"Talooon!" squawked Talon. He fly backwards, higher to get more distance.

Helen sighed. "Not another try. Kadabra, keep the light screen up!"

"Talon, now!" shouted Jay.

"Tal_on_!" Talon flapped its wings, and sharp gusts of wind went straight for the light screen. Nothing seemed to be happening until-

A blood screeching creaking noise came form the light screen. It suddenly smashed apart.

"What!" cried Helen.

"Talon strike!" shouted Jay.

Talon dived at Kadabra, feet first. This time, Talon sunk its talons into Kadabra.

"Razor wing!" ordered Jay.

"Tal!" Talon slashed its wings, cutting up Kadabra.

Helen sighed. "Kadabra, return!"

"And it seems Jay's Talon has struck back, and Helen's Kadabra is down," said the announcer. "Both trainers are down to three Pokémon. Which Pokémon will Helen choose next?"

Chapter Ten: More Surprises

"Go, Ele-" Suddenly, a Pokémon popped out of its ball from Helen's belt. It was a Buggy. "Grrr, Buggy, I didn't call out you!"

"Ha, this should be easy," said Jay. "Talon, peck attack now!"

Talon dived down and pecked the bug Pokémon. It was defeated in a second.

Helen sighed. "Return Buggy." She glared at Jay. "I didn't _mean_ to do that, so that just goes towards your advantage. Oh well, I know what I'll use! Go, Electric Orb!" Helen threw a Super Ball into the air and out of it a giant electric Pokémon appeared.

"What _is_ that?" wondered Jay. He swiftly held up his Pokédex.

"Electric Orb," answered the Pokédex. "An electrical ghost Super Pokémon. The electricity around it powers the glow of this Pokémon. When a thunderstorm is out, it'll use its most powerful attacks by absorbing lightning. On another note, it is the evolved form of Static Orb."

Jay moaned. "This can't be good for Talon. Alright Talon, use your agility attack!"

Helen simply smirked. "Knock it out with a thundershock!"

"Elect!" Electric Orb shot its weaker thundershock at Talon, and fried the poor bird. Talon fell helplessly to the ground.

"Oh, and Jay's Talon is out of this match. It appears Helen's Electric Orb could easily win this match for her," announced the announcer. "Now Jay's down to two Pokémon, what _will_ he do?"

Jay nodded. "Talon, return." He quickly recalled Talon and selected another Super Ball form his belt. "Alright, for this next battle, I choose you Ultimate!" He threw the Super Ball onto the ground, and out popped the giant Ultimate.

"Ult _ti_," growled Ultimate.

"Electric Orb, nightshade," ordered Helen.

"Teleport!" shouted Jay.

Electric Orb tried sending the ghastly ripple of darkness towards Ultimate, but he teleported out of the way. Electric Orb continued attempted to do so, but Ultimate was too quick for the electrical sphere.

"Body slam," shouted Jay.

"_Ult_!" Ultimate leaped into the air, and slammed into Electric Orb, paralyzing the orb.

"No!" cried Helen. "Electric Orb, light screen!"

Jay winked. "It's paralyzed. It won't be able to attack! Ultimate, mega punch!"

"Ult ti ult ti . . ." Ultimate help back his fist, and it glowed brightly as Ultimate swung its fist at Electric Orb. The Electric Orb bounced around the arena like a pin ball machine game.

"Finish it off, disable!" ordered Jay.

"Ult ti _mate_!" The eyes of Ultimate glowed. Then, the bouncing Electric Orb glowed too and it slowly began paralyzed and froze.

"Electric Orb, return." Helen moaned as she recalled Electric Orb. She thought for a moment. "If you think your Ultimate can defeat me, you have another thing coming." Helen smirked as she held up a strange looking version of a Poké Ball. "I choose you, Nyura!" She threw the Poké Ball onto the arena, and out popped a Pokémon around Ultimate's size. It was black, had some cat-like features, three sharp claws for fingers, pointy ears, and three tails.

"What's that?" wondered Jay. He flipped open his Pokédex.

"Nyura, one of the dark Pokémon," said Jay's Pokédex. "There is no information available at this time."

"Wait, do you say _Pokémon_, not Super Pokémon?" cried Jay. "What's its number?"

"215," answered the Pokédex.

Helen smirked. "I just came from the Jolt League, and I caught a Nyura on the way over here."

"Should that mean _anything_ to me?" wondered Jay.

Helen sighed. "Poor kid, doesn't know . . ."

"Quit talking and get battling!" said the announcer.

"Ultimate, psychic attack!" shouted Jay.

Helen didn't give any orders. All she did was just waited for Ultimate to go.

Ultimate sent a giant blast of psychic energy at Nyura, but it seemed as if Nyura wasn't affected by the psychic attack.

"Check your Pokédex Barial, because dark type Pokémon like Nyura aren't affected by psychic moves," reminded Helen. "Nyura, slash!"

"Ny!" Nyura leaped into the air and slashed Ultimate's face.

"Ti!" cried Ultimate. He stumbled backwards in pain, but was still ready to battle.

Jay nodded. "Alright then, Ultimate, shocker attack!"

"_Ult_!" Ultimate strained himself to send a mighty electric attack at Nyura, but the small dark-type Pokémon used an agility attack to dodge it.

"Fury swipes!" shouted Helen.

Nyura leaped at Ultimate and scratched the hell out of his face. Poor Ultimate fell backward in pain.

Jay stood there, dumfounded. "Ultimate? Ultimate, return." Ultimate slowly walked towards Ultimate. He glanced at Ultra. "I'm not sure you can do this, Ultra. Nyura beat Ultimate, can he do the same to you?"

"Ra!" Ultra shook his head.

"Then let's go," murmured Jay.

"And Jay has called out little Ultra to face the evil and strong Nyura," said the announcer. "But does Ultra have what it takes to defeat Nyura?"

Chapter Eleven: The Power of the Metronome

"Ultra, I choose you!" shouted Jay. "Get that Nyura!"

"Ult ti!" cheered Ultimate.

Helen chuckled. "If your Ultimate couldn't beat Nyura, then how can your Ultra, considering it's weaker!"

"Ra!" growled Ultra.

"Ra, ra," hissed Nyura.

Jay smirked. "You don't know until you know, right? Ultra, start things of with a tail whip!"

"Nyura, don't let that Ultra touch you. Agility," ordered Helen.

Ultra tried whipping Nyura, but the dark type Pokémon jumped out of the way. Ultra tried continued trying to whip Nyura with its tail, but the agile Nyura did flips, dives, and turns so Ultra couldn't touch it.

"Fury swipes attack," shouted Helen.

Nyura repeatedly scratched Ultra in the face before Ultra slowly stumbled backwards.

"Ultra, don't give up, shocker attack!" shouted Jay.

"**_RA TRA!_**" screamed Ultra. The small mouse Pokémon sent an explosive shock at Nyura, but it amazingly dodged it.

"Nyura, disappearing act," said Helen.

Nyura suddenly faded away. Ultra looked around in fright, but Nyura was no where to be found. Suddenly, Nyura appeared in front of Ultra and it slashed Ultra, and then Nyura disappeared again and appeared back where it was before.

"Ra," moaned Ultra. He collapsed on the ground.

"Ultra hasn't fainted, and it appears Jay has no more Pokémon!" said the announcer. "But wait! Ultra seems to be getting up!"

"Nyura?" growled Nyura.

"Yeah, you want some more." Helen smirked. "What a strong little Ultra you have there. Nyura, finish it off, quick attack!"

Nyura swiftly darted towards Ultra, getting ready for the KO.

"Ultra, teleport!" shouted Jay.

Ultra teleported out of Nyura's way, and the dark type Pokémon slammed into the wall.

"Now Ultra, recover!" ordered Jay.

"Ra," moaned Ultra.

Jay groaned. "Ultra's too weak to use recover. Alright then, Ultra use your metronome attack, _now_!"

"Tra, ra, tra, ra, tra, ra," chanted Ultra, as he moved his fingers back and forth as Ultra prepared to use a random attack.

"Nyura, quick attack!" ordered Helen.

"_Ny_!" growled Nyura. It leaped at Ultra again, for another try at the KO.

"Tra, ra, tra, ra, tra, ra," Ultra continued chanting. "_Ra!_" Suddenly Ultra stopped the chant, and Ultra's paws began to glow a dark, fiery red color. "Ultra ra tra!" Ultra slashed the air multiple times, from the tips of his paws were fiery claw marks that went flying towards Nyura. The slashes hit Nyura so hard that the dark type Pokémon went flying backwards. Its head swung back and forth, right before it blacked out.

"Whoa! I've never _ever_, **_ever_** seen that move before!" cried Jay. He flipped open his Pokédex. "What move was that?"

"Fury fire attack," answered the Pokédex. "This attack is a _very_ strong attack that very few Pokémon learn. In fact, it is said that trainers' whose Pokémon use this attack a _very_ special. It is rarely found in a metronome attack."

Helen glared at Jay. "Your Ultra just won out of luck, if your Pokémon fight like that in your second round, you're sure to fail." Helen held out Nyura's Poké Ball. "Nyura, return."

"Oh, and Helen's Nyura is down," said the announcer. "Ultra's metronome saved Jay's first game. The fiery fury fire attack is something that will probably never happen again around here."

Even though Jay had won, was Helen right? Would Jay surely fail in his next round?

**__**

Melting the Ice

Chapter One: The Night after the Battle

Jay awoke from a vision, sweating. Helen's final words were haunting poor Jay from the night before.

__

Helen glared at Jay. "Your Ultra just won out of luck, if your Pokémon fight like that in your second round, you're sure to fail."

"She was just talking," murmured Jay. He yawned and tried to go back to sleep. "It was just talk . . ."

****

"Wake up Jay." Dee shook Jay as she tried to wake up. "Get up."

"I've been up," murmured the tired Jay. He rolled over and gave a giant yawn. "I woke up in the middle of the night and have been awake ever since." He glanced towards Ultra, who was still sleeping soundlessly. "Which is more than I can say for _some_ people."

"I'm getting up already." Agua moaned and crawled out of bed.

Jay rolled his eyes. "I was referring to Ultra." Jay shook Ultra to try to wake up the mouse, but the wake up call earned Jay a shocking.

"Ti-ti-ti!" laughed Ultimate. "Ult ti mate ti!"

"Tra ra?" growled Ultra, wondering who woke him up.

"It was only me," moaned Jay. He fell backwards off his bed after being shocked. "I'm awake now."

"Come on you three we have to get up so we can head over to the Evolution Gym so we can find out where we battle today," explained Dee. "Not getting up early enough is how most people miss their battles in the real Pokémon League."

"Well aren't we little miss expert," mumbled Agua.

Dee rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's head on out."

****

Jay, with Ultra in his arms and Ultimate at his side, Dee, and Agua all walked sleepily to the Evolution Gym, where very few people were.

Jay wandered to a small computer and looked up his name and which arena he'd be battling in and whom he'd be battling.

"No, no, no," mumbled Jay. "I have another battle at ten o'clock in the _morning_! This is cruel. It's like the computer is against me or something." He continued looking at the information. "Great, I'm in that flaming arena Agua was in last night. Battling against some guy named Fern. Sounds like a grassy type trainer. This should be easy."

Jay wandered towards Agua. "You were in the Fire Arena last night, right?"

"Yeah," said Agua. "That where you're going?"

Jay nodded. "Should I use my Flame and Ivytortle since they're water types there? Or should I stick to things that won't be burned or just stick to fire Pokémon?"

"Ivytortle is a bad idea," said Agua. "Its plants will start to burn and you'll have to recall it. Water Pokémon aren't the best Pokémon since the Fire Arena is actually filled with fire and water attacks can be easily evaporated."

"What do you think my best bet for battling is?" asked Jay.

"Well there's Flame, Bulk would be a good idea, as would Talon if you kept it high enough, and either Double or Static Orb," answered Agua. "Have any advice for me, I'm going to be in the Normal Arena."

Jay shrugged. "Just use your strongest Pokémon, except for Gyarados."

" . . . In other word the only other Pokémon I have," said Agua. "Whirlpool, Tentacle, Diver, and Water Orb."

"Yeah." Jay turned towards Dee. "So Dee, who are you battling, and where?"

Dee slowly walked towards Jay. "The Electric Arena. I'm doomed. My flying type Pokémon can't survive in there!" Dee moaned. "I'd be having fried Birdy for lunch if I go there!"

Jay took a deep breath. "Well I guess we all can't have an advantage in battle sometimes. You two should really widen your selection of Pokémon."

"Shut up," both girls said in unison.

Chapter Two: A Blazing Beginning

"And Magmar finishes Blastoise off with a deadly fire punch!" said the announcer. "It seems the only advantage here in the Fire Arena is fire Pokémon!"

_That's what I needed to hear_, thought Jay as he watched a trainer's Blastoise get creamed by a Magmar.

The two trainers left the arena, one happier than the other. The Magmar seemed strong, though the Blastoise looked much bigger and stronger. The board said that this trainer only used his Magmar.

"Come on Ultram Ultimate, we can do this, right?" asked Jay down towards his little Pokémon friend.

"Ultra . . . ult tra, tra?" wondered Ultra.

"Alright, heh, you're _not_ helping," murmured Jay.

Ultimate patted Ultra on the shoulder. "Ultimate mate."

"And now our next two trainers are stepping out into the ring," said the announcer. "This first trainer is from Meager Village. It's the young trainer Jay Barial!"

Jay walked up towards his side of the arena. The Fire Arena at first looked like a normal arena, until fire shot out from around the battlefield. The flames were so high Jay could only see the very center of the arena on his platform.

"And now, I present the legendary Fern!" said the announcer. "Fern got his new name here at the Fire Arena, though must call him In_fern_o."

Jay gulped. "How come I have to battle _him_?"

On the other side of the arena, a young mane stepped up onto his platform. He shouted, "Unless you have some strong Pokémon, like the legendary Moltres, I'm not expecting much of you Barial. I mean, you're from _Meager_ Village. The only reason people have heard of it is because of Professor Oak. Face it Barial, your days are numbered."

"Let the match begin!" said the announcer.

Jay nodded. "Right, I choose you, Bulk!" Jay threw Bulk's Super Ball onto the arena and of out it popped Jay's fighting Pokémon.

"Bulk!" growled Jay's Pokémon.

"Go Charizard!" Fern threw a Poké Ball into the Fire Arena out of ball popped the giant fire/dragon Pokémon.

"**Char**!" growled Charizard.

"Bulk, harden attack!" ordered Jay.

"Stomp it Charizard," ordered Fern.

Charizard leaped forward and tried stomping Bulk, but Charizard went hopping backwards in pain.

"Huh?" gasped Fern.

"Hah," laughed Jay. "Bulk, low kick!"

Fern rolled his eyes. "Charizard fly up!"

Jay's Bulk launched its foot towards Charizard, but the flying dragon flew up into the air.

"Rock throw!" shouted Jay.

Bulk curled into a ball and jumped into the air at Charizard, but the flying Pokémon moved out of the way and Bulk went rolling towards the edge.

"Bulk!" cried Jay.

"Bulk, bulk!" screeched Bulk as it rolled closer towards the edge, but the fighting Pokémon clung onto the side of the arena and jumped back up.

"Charizard, flamethrower," ordered Fern.

"Char!" Charizard blew a mighty breath fire at Bulk, but Bulk wasn't strongly affected, and could still keep on moving.

"Bulk, explosion punch!" commanded Jay.

"Bulk!" Bulk jumped straight through Charizard's flames and punched the flame Pokémon in the mouth. At immediate contact, there was a giant explosion that sent both Pokémon flying backwards.

Charizard's head was spinning when the smoke from the explosion cleared, while Bulk was barely getting back up.

"Charizard, struggle," shouted Fern. "If I'm going down, Barial here is going with me!"

"Char . . . zard." Charizard managed to get up, but just stumbled down onto Bulk, crushing the poor fighting Pokémon and knocking them both out.

"Charizard return," ordered Fern, giving a satisfied look.

"Yeah, yeah, Bulk you should take a rest," murmured Jay. "Return."

Chapter Three: Flame versus Flamed

"Now both trainers have been defeated in the first round, and both trainers have three Pokémon left," said the announcer. "But which Pokémon will those two tough trainers choose?"

Fern gave a smug grin. "I know."

_Since Bulk could stop Charizard, than Flame's water attacks can stop whatever Pokémon Fern selects_, thought Jay. "So do I."

"Super Ball go!" both trainers said in unison. And for a split second, Jay thought Fern had selected the same Super Pokémon too, but out of the Super Ball Fern's Flare appeared.

"Flare," growled Fern's evolved Flame.

"Flame!" cried Jay's little Flame in fear.

"And looks like Jay mad a _big_ mistake," said the announcer. "That little Flame most likely won't be able to go up against an evolved Flare. Jay should just be glad it isn't a Flamed!"

"Slash that little Pokémon," ordered Fern.

"Flame, water cannon now!" commanded Jay.

"Ame!" Flame shot water at Flare, but Flare charged forward and slashed Jay's poor little Flame.

"Flame!" cried Jay. "Flame, tail whip!"

Flame spun around and slammed its tail into Flare, but Flare grabbed Flame's tail and picked up the Pokémon.

"Use your flare attack!" ordered Jay.

The flames on Flame's tail enlarged and covered both Flame and Flare. When the flare died down, Flare had released Flame and he was on the other side of the arena.

"Fire blast attack!" ordered Fern.

"Water blast attack!" commanded Jay.

Flame took a deep breath and shot out a large amount of water at Fern's Flare, while Flare had shot a giant blast of fire shaped in a star. The fire-star pushed the water back towards Jay's little Flame, but he dived out of the way.

"Aw, Flame's water attacks are no match for Flare's fiery attacks," said the announcer. "How will Barial fight back?"

Jay sighed. "I know you don't know this attack very well, but you'll have to try Flame!"

"Hah, your little Flame is not match for Flare," Fern sneered. "Flare, use another water blast attack."

"Dragon rage!" ordered Jay.

Flame inhaled and sent a giant tornado of rage towards Fern's Flare. Flare's water blast attack was caught in the winds and was sent flying upward. The water fell down into the fire around the arena, killing some of the fire.

"Grrr," growled Fern. "Finish it off Flare, slash attack."

"Are!" growled Flare. Flare slashed Flame across the face and Flame fell down to the ground.

"Ame, flame," mumbled Flame.

Jay sighed. "Return, Flame."

Chapter Four: The Last Rounds

"So, which of your Pokémon are going to try to stop me?" challenged Fern. "You know only fire and rock type Pokémon can battle in this kind of heat."

"Alright Talon, I choose you!" ordered Jay. The bird Pokémon came flying out of the Super Ball. "If you stay up high enough, Flame won't get your! Gust attack!"

"Fire blast attack!" ordered Fern.

"Flare!" Flare use its fire blast attack and shot a giant blast of fire at Talon, and fried the bird.

"KFC for Flare tonight." Fern smirked. "Water blast attack!"

"Use all your energy to use a take-down quick attack!" ordered Jay.

Talon went full speed down towards Flare and slammed into the Pokémon. It quickly fainted.

"And Talon and Flare are out of there!" said the announcer.

"Talon return!" ordered Jay.

"Return Flare! Go Charizard!" Fern swiftly recalled and threw another Poké Ball onto the arena. Out came another Charizard.

"I wonder which Pokémon could defeat a Charizard and his last Pokémon."

"Tra ra." Ultra leaped up onto the arena.

"Ultra, what are you doing!" cried Jay. "You can't defeat two more Pokémon."

"Ra," explained Ultra.

"One more?" wondered Jay.

"Ultra tra, _tra_!" Ultra used his ultra shocker attack, and using all his powers, shocked Charizard, frying the poor dragon Pokémon.

"Return, Flare!" ordered Fern. "Now you're asking for it! I'll use my very special fire Pokémon! Do it, Solar Orb!" Fern threw the Super Ball into the air and out of the ball appeared a bright, giant, evolved Fire Orb.

Jay snorted. "This should be easy. Ultra, quick attack now!"

Fern just stood there and smirked.

Ultra swiftly jumped at Solar Orb, but Ultra dived right through the solar/ghost Pokémon.

"Solar Orb, solar beam attack," commanded Fern.

"Fine then, Ultra thunderbolt," growled Jay.

"Ultra ra _tra_!" Ultra sent a blast of electricity at Solar Orb.

"Sol_ar_!" growled Solar Orb. Solar Orb sent a beam of solar energy at Ultra.

The two attacks hit the other Pokémon, but Ultra seemed more injured than Solar Orb.

"I know, Ultra can use one of his psychic attacks to stop the ghost," said Jay. "Use your psytoss attack!"

"Sun gun," said Fern.

Solar Orb shot small bullets of solar energy towards Ultra. But, Ultra's psytoss sent the bullets back towards Solar Orb.

"Absorb the attack," ordered Fern.

When the sun gun attack hit Solar Orb, the orb Pokémon just seemed to glow a bit brighter then before.

"Fine then, in that case let's use the psyblast attack!" ordered Jay.

"Solar eclipse attack," commanded Fern.

"Ultra, ultra tra ra . . ." Ultra glowed a dark blue and a strange psychic aurora surrounded him. "**Tra ra tra ultra**!" The sent energy was released and was sent straight towards Solar Orb. It hit the ghost Pokémon, but it was still floating.

Solar Orb hovered up high towards the ceiling (actually there wasn't a ceiling because the air cooled down the arena so it wouldn't be too hot for the audience) and blocked the sun. Solar Orb absorbed the energy and created a brilliant flash, blinding Ultra.

"And the little mouse Super Pokémon is as blind as a Zubat," said the announcer. "The smart thing for Barial to do is to recall Ultra and go back to Meager Village and do some _serious_ training."

"Ultra, use your hearing to try to find Solar Orb and use your ultra shocker on it," commanded Jay.

"Tra. Tra." Ultra looked back and forth, searching for his enemy.

"Do it, fire blast!" ordered Fern.

"Sol_ar_!" growled Solar Orb.

"Ra!" Ultra's head shot straight towards Solar Orb and sent a blast of electricity straight towards Solar Orb.

Solar Orb created a large amount of fire in the shape of a star and sent it straight towards Ultra.

Ultra's electricity passed through the fire blast attack and shocked Solar Orb. Ultra swiftly dived out of the way, but went straight for the edge of the arena. He landed on the edge and began to topple over.

"No!" shouted Jay.

"Raging fire!" shouted Fern.

"Agility, dive out of the way Ultra!" ordered Jay.

"If Jay doesn't get his Ultra out of there, it's gonna become ultra-crispy," said the announcer.

"Ra . . . tra!" Ultra couldn't use his agility, because he was still balancing on the edge of the arena. He glanced back and saw Solar Orb release a large amount of fire at him.

"Jump!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra, ultra!" Ultra fell backwards off the edge into the fire. Solar Orb's fire shot right passed Ultra. If Ultra had stayed he would have been fried.

"Teleport!" commanded Jay.

Before the announcer could say anything smart, Ultra had already reappeared behind Solar Orb.

"Psytoss, now!" ordered Jay.

Ultra's eyes flash a deep red, and so did Solar Orb's body. Ultra used his psychic abilities to slam Solar Orb up, and then slam Solar Orb down. Ultra did this several times before Fern stopped Jay.

"Stop!" shouted Fern. "I give up. Solar Orb, return now." He glared at Jay. "If you risk your Pokémon's lives like that, then you must not even be a very good trainer. Don't expect to get far in the third round."

Chapter Five: The Warning

"It's Jay." Dee opened the door, and a sad Jay slowly walked towards his two friends, with a sleeping Ultra in his hand, and Ultimate walking in behind them.

"How are you?" asked Agua. "Heard you won your big battle, huh?"

Jay nodded. "But I've been thinking about my battle skills. My first battle, the only reason I won was because Ultra managed to pull of a fury fire attack. My second battle, Ultra was nearly fried by the fire. Are my Pokémon strong enough to compete in this competition?"

"Your Pokémon were strong enough to beat us," said Dee.

"Yes, but you were my first gym challenge," said Jay. "You've become more skilled since then." He turned towards Agua. "You're Pokémon have a disadvantage against my strongest Pokémon, so I can see why I won. Maybe I should be more experienced more I fight in this battle again."

"Ra!" Ultra yawned. He leaped down from Jay's armed and walked over to his bed. He seemed to be still a bit shaken up from the battle.

"Ti." Ultimate walked over to Ultra and fell asleep next to his brother.

"I wish I could figure out who I was battling next, and where I was battling," murmured Jay.

Dee smirked. "We're in luck! I figured out something about our sweet." She walked over to the counter. There was a small drawer that she pulled out and on it was a small laptop. "We can check here."

"Cool," said Jay.

Jay, Dee, and Agua all walked over to the computer and looked.

"As you can see," said Dee, "the whole Five Gyms League database can be found on here, you can watch battles here, and check this sweet's email account."

Jay smirked. "I think we have mail."

"Yup." Dee went to the email and a messaged titled "Jay" was highlighted and said "New" next to it. Dee got up to let Jay read it.

"Let's see here," said Jay, as he read the message. He gasped.

"What is it?" asked Agua.

"'Dear Jay,'" read Jay. "'I'm Aurora, your next challenge. I just watch your tape in the Fire Arena and I believe beating you will be easy, since it appears you can't handle tough trainers in tough situations. I'll be waiting to challenge you on the Ice Arena, today at 4:50. Hope you're ready to lose. Your Opponent –Aurora.'"

Dee sighed. "She sounds tough Jay."

"Think you can handle her Barial?" asked Agua.

"If I can handle you, then I can handle Aurora," said Jay. "By the way, your names sound similar. You two relatives or something, like Aqua?"

Agua rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"So how were your battles?" asked Jay.

"I won!" said Agua happily. "No way that trainer's Pokémon could defeat my Pokémon!"

"_And_ my Tentacle," noted Jay.

"I used Fire Orb the whole time, and won," said Dee. "Think, a flying-type trainer, such as myself, defeated electric Pokémon."

"Where are you guys battling next?" asked Jay.

"The Flying Arena," said Agua.

"The Fire Arena," said Dee.

Jay smirked. "Good luck, I know I'll need it in the Ice Arena."

Chapter Six: Abra's Origin

"Is it just me, or are we not taking part in this movie at all," said Mike.

"I have the exact feeling," agreed Nick.

"I wonder why," murmured Kelly.

"Maybe it's our location," suggested Fire Kat.

Team Rocket was camped out in a grassy groove, not doing anything very intersting. Since Jay was in his hotel, Team Rocket couldn't get to him, and they didn't want to interrupt a battle with him, that's for sure.

"Well, we might as well just train in that case," said Kelly.

"A four way match, okay?" asked Mike.

Fire Kat backed away. "No way I'm fighting! I just got this fur coat yesterday, don't want to damage it."

"Right," murmured Kelly. "Abra, go!"

"Snake Eyes, go!" said Mike.

"Gasie, go!" said Nick.

"Gas," growled Gasie.

"Snake," hissed Snake Eyes.

"Aaabraaa," said the psychic Pokémon.

"Just out of curiosity," said Fire Kat, "when did you get Abra? He just appeared one day with you, and it just seems like too big of a mystery."

Kelly thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, you weren't there were you. Well, it was right after Jay's Squirtasaur sent us blasting off again out of the Pokémon Center in Congeal City, where Jay got his Freeze Badge. We were walking along and trying to find Jay and the others . . ."

****

"We're not gonna find them any time soon," muttered Fire Kat. "It's not even episode 8 yet. We still have a while to go."

"Fine, go take a cat nap," growled Mike.

We were camping out that night, searching for the twurps. Fire Kat was too tired so he wanted to rest while Mike, Nick, and I were out searching for Jay, Dee, Agua, and that strong Ultra of Jay's.

"You'd probably just slow us down anyway Fire Kat," said Nick. "Watch out for us stuff Fire Kat."

Fire Kat glanced around. "What stuff?"

Nick sighed. "Never mind."

So the three of us went out searching for the twurps and suddenly, we fell right into a trap, which of course would never happen to us.

**THUD!**

"Ow!" we all cried as we fell into a big ditch in the ground.

[In real time: Fire Kat asked, "Was it covered?"

"That's not the point!" growled Kelly. "Let me continue my story!"]

"Why does it always have to be Team Rocket!" we all grumbled at the bottom of the whole.

"Hey, there's something else down here!" cried Mike. With us was a little Abra, who was hurt and injured. He had fallen in too.

"This Abra may be able to teleport us out of here," said Nick.

I crawled over towards the Abra. "Abra, can you teleport us out of here?"

"Abra, a bra." Abra shook its head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Aaabraaa, ab bra," answered Abra. "Aaabraaa, abra."

"You don't know it," I translated. "And some Kadabra trapped you here."

"Abra," agreed Abra.

At that moment, some Kadabra appeared above, chuckling evilly. It had been a bunch of Kadabra that had trapped us. But we weren't sure we could make it out.

Chapter Seven: Abra Strikes Back

"Don't worry," said Mike. "I know how to get us out of here." He quickly got his Super Ball and called out Snake Eyes. "Snake Eyes, dig a whole to help us out."

When we finally got out, the Kadabra had surrounded us.

"Kada bra, ra! Kadabra," said the lead Kadabra.

"You're not letting us go!" I cried. "We're yours? I don't think so. Get them boys!"

"Go, Gasie!" said Nick. Nick's Gasie appeared next to Mike's Snake Eyes.

"Alright Snake Eyes, use your wrap attack on the main Kadabra," commanded Mike. "You can beat it."

"Gasie, poison that Kadabra with your toxic attack," ordered Nick.

"Gas!" Gasie poured tons of poisonous gases onto Kadabra, while Snake Eyes tried wrapping itself around Kadabra, but the Kadabra used its psychic attacks to push away the Pokémon.

"That Kadabra's psychic abilities are strong against our poison Pokémon," murmured Nick. "Gasie's no match for Kadabra's psytoss attack."

"Kadabra's psychic attack was too much for Snake Eyes," muttered Mike.

"We can't give up!" I shouted. I glanced down at Abra. "You're the only one where that could possibly stand a chance." I whispered three good techniques that Abra could probably perform.

"Kadabra," growled the Kadabra.

"Of course I'm ready!" I growled. "Go Abra!"

"Abra!" Abra walked forward, ready to face Kadabra.

"Confusion attack, now!" I ordered.

"Aaabraaa," growled Abra. The little psychic Pokémon tried confusing Kadabra, but the larger psychic Pokémon quickly shook off the confusion and used a psybeam attack.

"Kada!" Kadabra's psybeam went straight for Abra, but he dived out of the way.

"Thunderwave!" I commanded.

"Ab!" Abra sent electricity at Kadabra, but the larger psychic Pokémon teleported away. Abra looked around it, but reappeared behind it and lifted up Abra, preparing for psytoss attack.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra used its psychic abilities to slam Abra into a tree. It did it again, and again, and again.

"Come on Abra, at least try," I ordered. "Teleportation!"

Kadabra was about to do the finishing blow and slam Abra into a tree, when Abra teleported away and reappeared in front of Kadabra.

"You did it!" I cheered. "Thunderwave."

The shocked Kadabra froze in horror as Abra sent a blast of electricity around Kadabra and paralyzed it.

"Seismic toss!" I said.

Abra grabbed Kadabra, curled it into a ball and threw it upward. When Kadabra fell down onto the ground, the one hit had knocked it out.

_My Kadabra, what are you doing at this hour_, a psychic voice growled in our heads. _All Kadabra of the Psychic One, return now!_

All the Kadabra quickly fled, and all that remained was that Abra.

"Want to join Team Rocket, and stay with me Abra?" I asked.

The psychic Pokémon nodded.

I threw the Poké Ball and captured Abra.

****

"And that's how Abra came with us," finished Kelly.

"Whoa," said Fire Kat, all teary eyed. "That was beautiful. Tell it again."

"Hey, Mike, did you notice the titles for these two chapters?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, what about them?" said Mike.

"It just reminds me of _Pokémon: The First Movie_ for some strange reason," murmured Nick.

Chapter Eight: Dee's Finale

"Magmar, a flamethrower attack should do the trick finish off that Fearow," growled Dee's opponent.

"Yeah right," said Dee. "Fearow, drill peck attack."

Dee was nearing the end of her battle in the Fire Arena. Her opponent was down to his last Pokémon, while Dee still had Fearow and Psybird left.

Jay, Agua, Ultra, and Ultimate were watching from the seats of the arena.

"Dee's Fearow looks pooped," noted Jay. "Magmar may in fact be able to defeat Dee, if Psybird doesn't defeat Magmar."

"Come on Jay," said Agua. "Dee's a gym leader. She's handled tough stuff like this. And besides, Psybird is one of the legendary Super Pokémon. Its psychic powers are beyond anything."

"Fear!" Fearow did a spinning dived down towards Magmar, beak first.

"Mar!" But, Magmar's deadly flamethrower cooked the bird Pokémon, and it fell to the ground.

Dee sighed. "Looks like psychical attacks won't work in this round. Fearow, return now." Dee quickly withdrew her bird Pokémon and selected her next Pokémon. "Well Psybird, it's up to you. Psybird go!"

"Psy!" screeched Psybird as it emerged from its Super Ball.

"Magmar, fire blast attack," ordered the trainer.

Dee smirked. "Bad idea. Use your psytoss attack, Psybird!"

"Mar!" Magmar sent a star-shaped blast of fire up at Dee's Psybird. At this time, Psybird's eyes had turned a dark red and the star-shaped fire hurling at the bird seemed to come to a halt. The fire blast attack turned around and hurled itself towards Magmar.

"What!" cried the trainer.

Magmar's fire blast attack slammed into Magmar, making it fall over backwards.

"Psyblast!" shouted Dee.

"Psy!" Psybird sent a blast of psychic energy down towards Magmar, and hit the fire Pokémon at full speed.

"No Magmar!" cried the trainer.

"Finish it off, hypnosis," said Dee.

Psybird flew over Magmar, letting down hypnosis waves onto Magmar, putting the Pokémon into a deep sleep.

"And Jeff's Magmar is out of this round, cause it decided to take a snooze," said the announcer. "So Dee of the Lost Forest wins this round with her might Psybird!"

Dee smirked. "You did good Psybird, time for a rest. Psybird, return!" She quickly recalled Psybird, and began to turn around and leave.

"It's no fair!" cried Jeff, her opponent. "She has legendary Pokémon! Nothing can beat a legendary Pokémon, not even if it were a level 100 Pokémon against a level 60 legendary Pokémon."

Dee smirked. "I beg to differ. How does catch a legendary Pokémon? With her usual Pokémon."

"You're a cheat!" growled Jeff. "Magmar, return!"

****

Dee looked down, as she returned to Jay, Agua, Ultra, and Ultimate.

"Ultra! Ultra!" cheered Ultra. He leaped into Dee's arms. "Ra!"

"Thanks Ultra," said Dee. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jay.

"Do you think it's cheating by using my legendary Pokémon in battle? Since they're so much stronger than other Pokémon," explained Dee.

"No," said Agua. "You caught it, right? That proves your skill as a trainer." She glanced at Jay. "Something Barial over here won't be able to do." She smirked.

Jay glared. "I could catch a legendary Pokémon any day."

"An Arcanine doesn't count," noted Agua.

Jay frowned. "Fine, I bet you by the time I reach the Pokémon League, I'll have at least one rare and legendary Pokémon. I bet you . . ." Jay smiled. "I bet you your place as one of the Five Gyms Leader."

Agua smirked. "In that case, if you _ever_ get to the Pokémon League, and you don't catch a legendary bird Pokémon, I'll get to keep at least six of your gym badges."

"Ti mate, mate," muttered Ultimate.

"Ultra," agreed Ultra.

"You two said it," agreed Dee. "Some people never grow up." She looked down at the large clock tower on the Psychic Gym. "Jay, I hate to break it to ya, but you have five minutes to get to your challenge at the Ice Arena."

"Huh!" cried Jay. "Wha! I'm gonna be late! Can't be late. Come on you two, let's go!" Jay started running to the Ice Arena, and Ultra and Ultimate darted behind him.

****

As Jay stopped in front of the Ice Arena, it suddenly dawned to him that he didn't know which Pokémon.

"Which should I use?" thought Jay to himself.

Suddenly, the booming voice of the announcer said, "It seems that Barial hasn't appeared yet. If Jay Barial doesn't appear within the next minute, he will be disqualified."

"Oh well, I guess I could always try a spur of the moment ideas," said Jay. He turned to see if Ultra and Ultimate had caught up to him, which they did.

"Ti . . . ti . . . ti," panted Ultimate.

"Tra," moaned Ultra.

"Come on you two, we're gonna be late for the battle," said Jay. "Let's go!"

Chapter Nine: The Ice Arena

"Well you decided to show up, huh Barial," Aurora sneered, as Jay, Ultra, and Ultimate entered the arena.

"Ra," growled Ultra, as sparks of electricity sparked from his cheek.

"Ti," agreed Ultimate, also sparking sparks from his purple cheeks.

"And Jay Barial of Meager Village has finally appeared," said the announcer. "But does Barial have to skills to beat Aurora? The Icy Champ?"

"Icy Champ!" cried Jay.

"I'm from Congeal City," said Aurora. "I'm the little sister of the Congeal City Gym Leader, Karen. I remember you Barial."

Jay frowned as he remembered his tough battle against Karen. "Yeah, well I earned her Freeze Badge so that shows that I can beat even the best!" He selected a Super Ball. "For my first Pokémon, I choose you Flame!" He threw the Super Ball onto the ice-covered arena. Flame emerged from Jay's Super Ball.

Aurora smirked. "Jynx!" She threw a Poké Ball onto the arena and out of it appeared a large Pokémon that looked like a human woman.

"Jynx," growled Aurora's Jynx.

"Flame, flame!" growled Flame.

"Remember, fire melts ice!" reminded Jay. "Flame, use your flamethrower attack now!"

"Ame!" Flame shot a blast of fire straight towards Jynx and hit the human Pokémon. Jay could see the Jynx's foot was badly burnt.

"This should be easy," said Aurora. "Aurora beam!"

"Jynx!" Jynx sent a blast of cold air at Flame and the Pokémon was quickly KO.

Jay was totally surprised. "How could that have happened!"

"Flame's a dragon-type too," reminded Aurora. "Dragon types are weak against ice. If Flame had been a Flare or a Flamed, it probably could have won."

Jay glared at Aurora. "Flame, return now!" He glanced down at Ultimate. "Ready Ultimate?"

"Mate!" agreed Ultimate. Ultimate jumped onto the arena, slipped a little, beginning to fall, but quickly gained balance.

"This shouldn't be too hard," muttered Aurora. "Jynx, body slam attack."

"Teleport Ultimate," said Jay.

"Jynx!" Jynx leaped into the air and prepared to slam down onto Ultimate, but the mouse Pokémon teleported out of the way. Jynx slammed into the ice, cracking it.

"Thunderbolt!" ordered Jay.

"Ult ti . . . _mate_!" Ultimate sent a blast of electricity straight towards Jynx.

"Reflect," commanded Aurora.

"_Jynx_! Jynx-Jynx!" Jynx held out her hand and an almost invisible light screen appeared in front of her. The electric attack bounced of the screen and headed right back towards Ultimate.

"Psytoss," ordered Jay.

"Ul . . . ti mate." Ultimate's eyes turned a deep blue and sent do his electricity. The thunderbolt attack went right back towards Jynx's light screen. This time, Ultimate used his powers to keep the electricity from bouncing back at him. The thunderbolt attack kept pressing up against the light screen, trying to break it.

"Concentrate Ultimate and try to create another blast of electricity," commanded Jay. "You can do it!"

"Ultra, ultra ra tra!" cheered Ultra.

"Ult ti ult ti," strained Ultimate. Ultimate sent another thunderbolt at Jynx, but as he did he lost concentration and released his control of the other bolt of electricity.

Jay gasped. "Ultimate, psytoss attack!"

But Ultimate was too tired to do anything; he couldn't possibly control both bolts of electricity.

"Reflect!" shouted Jay.

"Ti!" Ultimate held out his hand and created a light screen. As the first bolt of electricity hit his light screen, Ultimate moaned and suddenly his light screen went down. Ultimate wasn't going to make it.

"Thunder shield," ordered Jay. "Absorb the electric energy into your shield."

"Ultimate," mumbled Ultimate, who was still pretty weak. He shot electricity around him to protect him. The two thunderbolts that Jynx had reflected absorbed into the shield.

"Now, use the electricity to create an ultimate shocker attack!" shouted Jay.

"Use all your psychic energy to create a powerful light screen, now!" shouted Aurora. "Don't let Barial win!"

"Jynx-Jynx!" Jynx's light screen glowed a deep blue, showing that she was putting in all of her energy into the screen.

"**_ULT!_**" The electric energy entered Ultimate's system, and the mouse sparking with energy. "Ti, ti, ti! Ult ti . . . _mate! Ultimate!_" Ultimate let a large amount of electricity went at full speed towards Jynx and hit her light screen. The electricity kept pressing up against the screen, trying to break through.

"Don't give up Jynx!" shouted Aurora. She laughed. "You'll never win Barial."

"Ultimate, thunder punch, break through the screen!" shouted Jay.

"Ti!" Ultimate jumped at the screen, with a sparking fist, and broke through the light screen. Ultimate's punch shocked Jynx, as well as the ultimate shocker.

Aurora gasped as her Jynx fainted. "Jynx, return!"

Chapter Ten: Thunder on Ice

"The Icy Champ, eh?" sneered Jay. "My Ultimate can beat the best, right Ultimate?"

"Ti mate!" agreed Ultimate.

"We'll see," muttered Aurora. "Now you'll have to fight my Venustoise!" Aurora threw a Super Ball onto the arena and out of the ball popped out a giant combo of Venusaur and Blastoise.

"Ultimate can handle that big plant, right Ultra?" asked Jay.

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

"Ti mate ti!" shouted Ultimate.

"I know you'll win," agreed Jay.

"Let's get this match goin," said the announcer.

Aurora smirked. "Now you will fall Barial. Venustoise, hyrdo pumps."

"Light screen!" shouted Jay.

"Ult ti _mate_!" Ultimate held out one of his hands and an invisible screen appeared in front of him.

Venustoise stood up, opened the hyrdo pumps on the back of its shell and fired away at Ultimate, but the light screen blocked the water.

"Venustoise, use your strength to break through the light screen!" ordered Aurora.

"Stoise!" growled Venustoise. It charged right at Ultimate, and somehow broke Ultimate's light screen. Reacting to this, Ultimate quickly teleported out of the way.

"Venustoise, razor leaf now!" ordered Aurora.

"Venus!" growled the plant-ice Pokémon. "Stoise!" It shot about five leafs at Ultimate, trying to get the psychic-electric Pokémon.

"Alright Ultimate, use your agility attack, now!" ordered Jay.

"Ti, ti!" Ultimate darted out of the way of the leafs, but when he tried to slow down Ultimate found himself sliding around on the ice unable to stop. "Ti ult!"

"Aw, Barial's Ultimate is _too_ fast and is sliding around on the Ice Arena," said the announcer. "Nothing Barial can do now."

"Ti!" cried Ultimate as he slide back and forth around the arena crying "Ti . . . Ti . . . Ti . . . Ti!"

"Alright Venustoise, stop Ultimate with your arctic freeze attack," ordered Aurora. "Just do the same with that little one after." She smirked at Ultra, and he clung to Jay's pant's leg. "Put those mice on ice."

"Us!" growled Venustoise. "Stoise!" It opened its mouth and sprayed a cool breeze of air onto Ultimate, freezing him in its path.

"Ultimate!" cried Jay. "Break through the ice with your ultimate shocker, now!"

But Ultimate's frozen statue didn't move. It just stood there like a frozen hunk of mouse.

"Come on Ultimate, you can break through the ice, you can do it!" shouted Jay. "Ultimate don't let me down."

The crowd was roaring with laughter as Ultimate stood there, a frozen mess. There was a reason Jay didn't want to recall Ultimate: Jay never caught Ultimate, he decided Jay on his journey since he was the trainer of his brother, Ultra.

"Come on Ultimate!" shouted Jay. "Ultimate shocker, now! _Now_!"

Suddenly, the crowd started booing and shouted, "What kinda match is this!" and "We came here to see a fight, not a shouting contest!"

"Grrr," growled Jay. At the top of his lungs, Jay shouted, "Ultimate, ultimate shocker _now_!"

When the arena finally fell silent, Ultimate's frozen statue began to rumble. A strange yellow aurora was coming form the ball. And with the loud some of a single crack in the ice, Ultimate broke through Venustoise's frosty attack with his Ultimate. "Ti!" shouted Ultimate.

"Looks like you need a rest, Ultimate, return now," said Jay. Ultimate slowly walked over to Jay and Ultra.

Chapter Eleven: Static Orb versus the Icy Foes

"And after a very **loud** attack, Jay's Ultimate has been freed form the ice, and has lost," said the announcer. "Now both trainers have two Pokémon left! Which will they choose?"

"Venustoise can handle your Ultra," growled Aurora.

"I'm not gonna use Ultra." Jay smirked as he selected a Super Ball. "Let's do it, Static Orb!" He threw the Super Ball into the air and Static Orb appeared spinning out of the ball. "Static Orb, thunder!"

"Static!" shouted Static Orb. "Static . . . Orb!" Static Orb sent a blast of electricity at Venustoise, but the giant Pokémon wasn't effected.

"Vine grip, now!" ordered Aurora.

"Stoise!" Venustoise's many vines shot out at Jay's Static Orb and wrapped around the poor electric/ghost Pokémon.

Jay sighed and shook his head. "They never learn. Now Static Orb, thunderwave!"

"Orb!" Static Orb sent a blast of electricity down Venustoise's vines until the electricity hit the giant Venustoise and paralyzed it.

"Alright, flash attack," said Jay.

"Stat!" Static Orb created a brilliant flash of light, blinding the injured Venustoise.

"Agility!" ordered Jay.

"Ic!" Static Orb spun around Venustoise.

The slower Venustoise tried to follow Static Orb, but it quickly became confused.

"Come on Venustoise, fight back with leaf rain!" shouted Aurora.

But Venustoise couldn't move because of Static Orb's thunderwave. It was paralyzed on the spot.

"Now, slam attack, finish it off!" ordered Jay.

"Orb!" Static Orb circled around the plant on Venustoise's back, then the electric Pokémon slammed into it, causing Venustoise extreme pain.

"Oy!" groaned Venustoise, as it fell down onto the ground.

"Return, Venustoise," ordered Aurora. She gave a smirked. "Kinda good for a kid. Oh well, I can easily beat that." Aurora smirked. "Last Pokémon, right. In that cause, I'll use you, Urimu!" She threw a strange Poké Ball, and a small, strange, pink, pig-like creature, with brown strips on its back slowly walked out."

Jay chuckled. "This will be _easy_! Static Orb, _shocker_!"

"Orb!" growled Static Orb. He shocked the strange Pokémon, but the electricity just died out when it touched the strange Pokémon.

"All right, Pokédex, what's that?" asked Jay.

"Urimu," answered the Pokédex. "The 220th Pokémon. For more information, upload Jolt League Pokémon Information, version 5.0."

Jay frowned. "Whatever, why isn't the attack working!"

"Electric attacks don't affect ground attacks," answered the Pokédex.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Stupid machine. It's an ice type Pokémon. Static Orb, thunderwave!"

"Stat!" Static Orb sent a blast of electricity straight at Urimu, but it didn't harm the Pokémon at all.

"Grrr, Pokédex, what is the type of Urimu?" asked Jay.

"First type – Ice," answered Jay's Pokédex.

"Then why aren't the attacks working!" cried Jay.

From the other side of the arena, Jay saw Aurora smirking. "Listen to what her second type is!"

"Second type – Ground," finished Jay's Pokédex.

Chapter Nine: Dead Shock

"Alright Ultimate, then we'll just use a psychic attack! Psytoss it," commanded Jay. "We can beat it!"

Aurora smirked. "Numbing wind."

The small Urimu opened its mouth and sprayed Ultimate with a cool blast of air before Ultimate could toss it back at the little ice Pokémon. Ultimate suddenly realized that the numbing wind had frozen part of his tail.

"Keep it up, numbing wind," ordered Aurora.

"Light screen attack," said Jay.

"Ti!" Ultimate held out his hand and a screen appeared in front of him to block the ice attack.

"U," mumbled Urimu. It sprayed its numbing wind into the light screen and the screen froze over.

"Ice beam attack," said Aurora.

Urimu shot an ice beam and broke through the light screen and hit Ultimate. This time, Ultimate's two legs got hit and quickly froze.

"Do it, take down attack!" ordered Aurora.

"Come on Ultimate, do your best! Use your ultimate shocker attack, _now_!" ordered Jay.

"Mate!" Ultimate charged up with electric-energy, and began to glow a bright yellow. He quickly released the energy of electricity at Urimu to try to shock the ice Pokémon.

"U!" Urimu continued towards Ultimate and slammed into Ultimate, cracking some of the ice

"What a dead shock," muttered Aurora. "Finish it off, numbing wind!"

Jay thought for a moment. "Hey, if Urimu is a rock type Pokémon . . . Ultimate, low kick attack!"

"Ult _ti_!" Ultimate jumped at Urimu and he swiftly kicked the Pokémon. The impact sent the Pokémon flying into the edge of arena.

"Ur!" growled Urimu. "U!" Urimu sprayed Ultimate with the numbing wind and froze the Pokémon arms and tail.

Jay frowned. "Fine, fine. Ultimate, return now."

Ultimate slowly waddled off the arena towards Jay and Ultra.

Jay took a deep breath. "If I use Ultra, he'll be a 'dead shock' like Aurora said. But then _whom_ can I use? All of Pokémon either aren't effective against Urimu or are also weakened by Urimu."

"What will Jay use to try to beat one of Congeal City's best?" wondered the announcer. "Or will Aurora freeze over Jay's electric Pokémon."

Jay thought for a moment. "Maybe the low kick was the right thing to do. I know what I'll use!"

"Ra!" agreed Ultra. He jumped up in front of Jay ready to battle.

He selected a Super Ball. "I choose you, Bulk!" He threw the Super Ball onto the ice, and out onto the arena appeared Jay's rock-fighting Pokémon.

"A _rock_ Pokémon!" cried the announcer. He began cracking up over the intercom, but tried to stop. "It appears Jay is trying to get Aurora with his B- hah ha!" The announcer stopped in the middle of announcing and continued laughing. "What's Jay got up his sleeves this time?"

Chapter Ten: Urimu versus Bulk

"Do it Urimu, aurora beam!" ordered Aurora. She smirked. "An easy knock out attack, with my name."

"Agility!" cried Jay.

"Mu!" growled Urimu. The ice Pokémon shot beams of cold air at Bulk, but the rocky Pokémon was speedily moving around the arena to try to dodge the attack. Within no time, Bulk seemed to be skating around on his feet.

"Grrr, that's not far, Bulk's to swift," growled Aurora. "Take down attack!"

Urimu darted towards the skating Bulk, but missed and slammed into the edge of the arena.

"Do it Bulk, focus energy!" ordered Jay.

"Bulk-bulk!" growled Bulk. The fighting Pokémon skated towards Urimu and leaped into the air and began to charge up.

"Ultra _chop_," commanded Jay.

"_Bulk_!" Bulk held out his hand and chopped down onto the strange ground-ice Pokémon.

"Fire punch!" said Jay.

"Come on Urimu, get up and fight back," ordered Aurora.

But Urimu was still too tired from slamming into the wall of the arena and from taking Bulk's ultra chop.

"Bulk!" Bulk's fist ignited with fire and it punched the ice Pokémon. The impact sent Urimu flying up in pain.

"High jump kick," said Jay. "Finish it off."

"B_ulk_!" Bulk jumped into the air and kicked Urimu.

Aurora stood with her eyes widen open and her jaw hanging. "Me, the ice-mistress lost too a puny Bulk! We won't take that! Urimu, _blizzard_!"

"U!" All Urimu could do was fall into the ice, which cracked from the impact.

Aurora sighed. "Fine, fine. Return Urimu."

Jay smirked and jumped up happily. "Yeah! I defeat the ice-master from Congeal City with my Bulk." Then he started dancing around with Ultra, but Ultimate was still frozen so he could do anything.

"You barely managed to beat me," growled Aurora. "If you think your puny little Pokémon and make you number one around here, or even get you into the Pokémon League, you're wrong kid."

Jay tried to ignore Aurora's threat, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something was saying: "She's right."

**__**

A Shocking in the Sky

Chapter One: The Strange Dream

Genesis had already prepared for her battle the next day against the Pokémon trainer Agua, the girl that use to run the Water Gym in the Five Gyms. Genesis knew this would be tougher than she thought and hoped.

But, the night before her battle, she had a strange dream, or maybe it was a vision, she wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it was very strange and confusion.

"Who's there!" growled Genesis. She seemed to have awoken in total darkness. She soon realized it wasn't dark because she could see her hand in front of her. She was floating in what seemed to be total nothingness.

"Who I am is not important right now," replied a deep voice.

Genesis looked around, but yet there was nothing there. "Where are you! Where am I! What have you done to me!"

"My location shall be unknown for the time being," answered the voice. "But in this reality, I am standing right in front of you."

Genesis reached and to see if there really was something in front of her. As she slowly reached out towards the voice, something strange pricked her. It felt similar to a Jolteon needle. "Ow! What was that?"

"My stomach," replied the voice.

Genesis slowly backed up.

"This is a vision, you humans call it," replied the voice. "I wish to make a deal with you. That'll be helpful for both me and you five."

Genesis stopped and glanced around. She saw five other trainers also there with her, frozen in fear, though listening. So Genesis stepped up. "What is this deal?"

"You are competing in a Pokémon Competition, are you not?" asked the voice.

"Of course," answered Genesis and the five others.

Genesis smirked. "I'm challenging the Five Gyms Leader, Agua tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Agua, the barer of water Pokémon, including the mighty Gyarados, Whirlpool, and Diver?" asked the voice.

"And an Water Orb," finished Genesis. "Yes, that's her. Why is this important?"

"I am just making sure I am contacting the correct people," answered the voice. "It shall start with you, Genesis. I shall super-power your Pokémon, in order for you to have an easy victory of Agua and the other trainers of this league."

"Why would you want me to do that?" asked Genesis.

"Even though this is none of your concern, it is a test," answered the voice. "Do you except this deal?"

"Of course!" said Genesis.

"I guess," agreed the others one after the other.

"My Mew would love to be super-powered. With it at full strength, nobody can defeat me," said Genesis.

"Except me, the ultimate monster," growled the voice. "When the vision is over, feed your Pokémon three of the small tablets on the table of your room."

"Cool," said Genesis. "Hey, what happens if I lose to Agua?"

"If you lose, which will be unlikely, I will get your prized Mew," answered the voice.

Suddenly, Genesis realized that she had been sitting up in bed, staring at the wall. She wasn't even asleep. Where had the voice gone?

"Oh well," murmured Genesis quiet. As she went to bed, Genesis sleepily noticed several bottles of tablets on her desk . . .

Chapter Two: Agua's Defeat

"Water Orb, return now!" ordered Agua, from one side of the Ice Arena.

Jay sighed. "This can't be good. This girl, Genesis, has been using this one Mew for the whole battle, and Agua is on her last Pokémon."

"Genesis is good," replied Dee.

"Ti, ti," agreed Ultimate.

Jay, Dee, Ultra, and Ultimate were watching Agua's forth round in the F.G.L.G., Five Gyms League Games, on the Ice Arena. Agua had been put up against a girl and her Mew, one of the most powerful Pokémon around, who had defeated her Whirlpool, Diver, and Ice. She was now down to Tentacle.

_I can't use Tentacle, it's a poison Pokémon_, Agua thought to herself. _My only other Pokémon I have is Gyarados, but I can't use that. Maybe if it sees Mew, it'll want to challenge the psychic Pokémon. It's worth a try._ "So you think you're so tuff, huh!" shouted Agua to Genesis. "Well you ain't see nothing yet! Go, Gyarados!"

Gyarados came sliding from its Poké Ball with a loud growl.

"Mew, mew," replied Genesis' Mew.

"Ra!" shrieked Ultra. He jumped into Jay's lap to hide from Agua's giant Gyarados.

Agua's new Gyarados, who had evolved from Magikarp while battling Jay's Ivytortle, wasn't very well tamed. Gyarados was a mean, out of control, powerful Pokémon that wouldn't listen to a word Agua said.

"And Agua has sent out her new Gyarados," announced the announcer. "Gyarados is a deadly Pokémon, that may be able to defeat Genesis' mighty Mew. But even then, does Agua have the Pokémon to defeat the rest of Genesis' powerful Pokémon?"

"Nope!" shouted Genesis.

"Gyarados, hyper beam attack!" commanded Agua.

"Grrr!" growled Gyarados deadly. It lunged itself at Mew, performing a take down attack.

"Mew use your psytoss attack," ordered Genesis.

"Mew!" said Mew happily. Mew stopped the hurling Gyarados with its psychic powers. Then, Mew tossed Gyarados up into the sky and then slammed the Pokémon down into the ice.

"Hydro pumps," shouted Agua.

Gyarados opened its mouth and gathered energy into its mouth. Then, Gyarados shot a giant beam of energy at Mew.

"Reflect!" ordered Genesis.

"_Mew_!" Mew shimmered and a reflective light screen appeared in front of it. The hyper beam bounced off the screen and hit Gyarados.

"Gyarados, _now_!" cried Agua.

"Mew, finish it off with one of your metronomes!" shouted Genesis. She smirked. "Always like to see Mew finish it off with a bang!"

"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!" chanted Mew. Suddenly, the psychic Pokémon shouted, "**_Mew!_**" and sent a deadly thunderbolt at Gyarados, paralyzing and badly harming the Pokémon.

"Ar," growled Gyarados in a low voice. Gyarados slowly fell to the ground.

"_NO!_" shouted Agua. She slowly dropped down to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no." She looked up and saw Gyarados spread across the ice. "NO!"

"And Gyarados is out of this match!" shouted the announcer. "Genesis and her Mew win this round."

"**NO!**" screamed Agua. She looked sadly down. "I was suppose to win . . . Gyarados return!"

Chapter Three: Aftermath

Jay, Dee, Ultimate, and Ultra waited for their friend after her loose against the strong psychic Pokémon, Mew. But she never showed after the match. So the group headed back to their room, where they waited for her there. It wasn't until three hours later Agua arrived.

"She's here!" shouted Jay, as he looked through the peephole seeing Agua's sad face.

Next to the young trainer was her twin sister, Aqua.

Jay opened the door and Agua and Aqua both walked in together.

Dee rushed out of her room, and went to the door. "Agua! You're back!" She hugged her friend. "Where'd ya go! We didn't see you went you came out."

"I went out the back way," replied Agua. "That's the way most people, or should I say losers, exit the arena." Agua sighed. "After that I headed to my sister's home and talk to her."

"About what?" asked Jay and Dee.

"Well, I know I said I wanted to stay with you guys, and train and earn badges but," mumbled Agua, "I think I need to stay at the gym to learn more about my water Pokémon from my sister."

"Aqua," said Jay. "You aren't _really_ going to let her do this, are you?"

"It's up to her," replied Aqua. "I'm not in charge of what my sister does and doesn't want to do."

"You _want_ her to stay," growled Dee. She pushed Aqua. "You don't care about us. You just want your sister back, well we want our best friend to stay with _us_!"

"Blood's thicker than the water," said Aqua.

"Blood, eh?" growled Dee.

Jay sighed. "This isn't going to be helpful, Dee. A bloody Aqua just will make the situation worse."

"But'll make me fell better," replied Dee. Dee lunged towards Aqua.

"Ultimate, barrier!" ordered Jay. "Ultra, mind control!"

"_Ti_!" growled Ultimate. The psychic mouse used it abilities to create an invisible wall between Aqua and Dee.

"Ra!" growled Ultra. Ultra closed his eyes and slowly used his psychic powers to calm Dee down.

Jay moaned, then turned towards Agua. "This is up to you Agua. This is your decision about what you do or do not want to do. But I don't like this." He glanced at some of Agua's Super Balls. "In fact, if you don't wish to return to the group then keep Tentacle to remember us by."

"I'll return Tentacle to you when I do return," replied Agua. "This isn't the last we'll see of each other, I promise." Agua turned around, and as did Aqua. The two walked out of the door.

"No," murmured Dee softly.

Jay sighed. "Come on Dee, you have a battle to fight at the Normal Arena, right?"

Dee nodded. "Right."

Chapter Four: The Super-Powered Pokémon

"Fire Orb, raging fire now!" shouted Dee.

"Counter with a thunder punch, Hitmonchan," said Ryan.

Jay, Ultra, and Ultimate watched Dee battle in her fourth round match against Ryan in the Normal Arena. Instead of her usual butt whopping, Dee was having somewhat of a problem. Ryan's fighting Pokémon Machoke and Hitmonlee had managed to take out the flying Fearow and the psychic Psybird.

"Orb!" growled Fire Orb, sending a blast of fire at its opponent.

"Mon _chan_!" growled Hitmonchan, dodging the fire and shocking Fire Orb with a deadly thunder punch.

"Or," moaned Fire Orb. The fire Pokémon fell weakly to the ground.

"Grrr," growled Dee. "Fire Orb, _return_!" Dee recalled her Pokémon then smirked. "Time for the strongest Pokémon! Artic, go!" Dee hurled the Super Ball given by her dead parents up into the air and out flew her Artic.

"Ha!" laughed Ryan. "Fire punch!"

"Artic, use your blizzard attack!" ordered Dee.

"And looks like a bad choice for Dee, ladies and gents," said the announcer. "The Lost Forests' Gym Leader has met her match. There is no way an ice-type like Artic will be able to beat Hitmonchan's fire punch!"

"Ar!" growled Artic. The ice-bird sent a blast of ice at Hitmonchan, also releasing small ice sickles at Hitmonchan.

"Chan!" growled Hitmonchan. As the fighting Pokémon went towards Artic, it was blown away by Artic's blizzard attack and also slowly frozen.

"Return, Hitmonchan," ordered Ryan. He smirked. "My final Pokémon has been super-powered just to defeat you Dee! Go Golem!" He hurled a Super Ball onto the Normal Arena and popped a giant rock Pokémon.

"You're kidding, right?" wondered Dee. "Artic, ice beam attack!"

"Agility-rock slide," commanded Ryan.

"Go!" Golem growled. The rock Pokémon dived out of the way of the ice beam and slammed into Artic. The impact caused the Pokémon to go flying backwards.

"Artic!" cried Dee. "Don't give in, _arctic freeze_!"

"Agility," ordered Ryan.

"Ar!" screeched Artic. The bird sent the blast of ice at Golem, but the rock Pokémon curled up in a ball and rolled out of the way of Artic's blast.

"Now, rock throw!" shouted Ryan.

Golem hurled itself at Artic again, and slammed into the head of the bird Pokémon.

"Artic, full power, _blizzard_!" shouted Dee.

"Harden-defense curl," shouted Ryan.

Golem curled into a little ball, and then was covered in another layer of rocks.

"Ar!" screeched Artic. The bird blasted the rock Pokémon with ice, freezing over the rock Pokémon. When the mist cleared from the attack, a frozen Golem sat there.

"Explosion!" shouted Ryan.

Dee laughed. "Like Golem could have survived that."

Suddenly Golem shined brightly and there was a giant explosion. The blast expanded out towards Artic, and the bird was caught up in the blast. When the smoke and everything cleared, Golem laid passed out on the arena and Artic barely able to fly.

****

After his match with Dee, Ryan had to face his punishment for losing. Ryan stood face to face with a strange, hooded, creature. He seemed _really_ tall, and Ryan couldn't see any detail of his face.

"Your most prized Pokémon shall me mine," warned the creature. "Give me your Golem."

"Never," growled Ryan.

"Then I'll have to take it from you." Suddenly the creature hovered into the air and created a brilliant flash of light, blinding Ryan. Right before Ryan's eyes cleared up, a voice growled, "I'd lay low if I were you, for trouble is on it's way . . ."

Chapter Five: Jay's Fourth Round Battle

"So, where are you off to?" asked Dee, after her battle against Ryan.

"The Electric Arena for my fourth battle," answered Jay. "So, looks like Ultra and Ultimate are going to be the stars here. Right guys?"

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

"Ti!" agreed Ultimate.

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch but I have to rush my Pokémon to the center," said Dee. "Artic ain't in that good a shape. See you after your battle." Dee walked off and headed towards the Five Gyms' Pokémon Center.

Jay sighed and headed to the Electric Arena.

****

The Electric Arena was a bit different then the other arenas. All around the arena lay Electrode. If you go out of the rim of the arena, the Electrode will explode, causing great harm to your Pokémon. They'll even explode if you get near the edge.

"They don't scare me," muttered Jay. "Right guys?"

"Ult!" agreed Ultimate and Ultra.

The trio walked out onto one side of the Electric Arena. There in front of them were about a hundred Electrode, twenty-five on each side of the arena.

"Holy Charizard," murmured Jay.

"And Jay Barial, Meager Village's number two, as entered the arena!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered and gave their applause.

"Number two?" exclaimed Jay. He thought for a moment. "Oh . . . Blake. I hate the man. Oh well, who's gonna try to beat number two?"

"And Jay's opponent, the ever so strong Nicole, is coming out onto the arena," said the announcer. "It'll be a great battle: Crimson City's best versus one of Meager Village's finest."

A tall, blue-eyed blonde walked out onto the arena. The crowd cheered as she entered.

Jay's jaw dropped. "Heh . . . she's hot . . ."

"Ra." Ultra shook Jay's leg. "_Ra_! Ultra tra ra ultra tra!"

"Mate _ti_! Ti mate _ti_!" growled Ultimate.

"Huh? Oh, right," said Jay. "I'm ready to beat this blonde, no matter what it takes. Though, she is cute . . ."

"Tra . . . _ra_!" Ultra shocked Jay, trying to bring Jay back on track.

"Uh, oh right," said Jay.

"May this fierce match begin," said the announcer.

"Right!" said Nicole. "I'll use my very best against yours! I'll start with my Electabuzz! Electabuzz, _go_!" She threw a Poké Ball onto the arena and out of the ball popped out a giant electric-punching Pokémon.

"Before I send out Ultra and Ultimate, I'll try using Bulk," said Jay to himself. "I choose you, _Bulk_!" Jay threw a Super Ball onto the Electric Arena and out popped Bulk.

"Bulk! Bulk! Bu-ulk!" Bulk flexed his muscles as he walked out.

"Electabuzz, quick attack!" ordered Nicole.

"Don't worry Bulk, we can handle this! Rock slide attack," ordered Jay.

But it seemed Electabuzz was faster, because its quick attack slammed into Bulk sending the fighting-rock Pokémon flying backwards.

"What!" cried Jay.

"And it appears Bulk isn't in good enough shape to beat even an electric Pokémon like Electabuzz," shouted the announcer. "Or maybe this Electabuzz is stronger than it looks."

Chapter Five: Jay versus Nicole

"Electabuzz, use your mega punch," ordered Nicole.

"Bulk, agility!" shouted Jay.

"Elect! Elect! Elect!" Electabuzz tried punching to smaller fighting Pokémon, but the agile Bulk was managing to evade Electabuzz's mega punches.

"Low kick!" ordered Jay.

"Bulk!" Bulk kicked Electabuzz right in the knees, also tripping the Pokémon. The bigger electric Pokémon fell on its face.

"Agility!" shouted Nicole.

"Use your rock slide attack," shouted Jay.

"Bulk, ulk, bulk _ulk_!" growled Bulk. Bulk curled up into a ball and hurled itself towards Electabuzz.

"Buzz," growled Electabuzz. The electric Pokémon used its speed to dive out of the way of Bulk. Bulk went rolling towards the edge of the arena.

"Bulk, _no_!" shouted Jay.

Bulk stopped itself at the edge of the arena and turned towards Jay in confusion. "Bulk, bulk?" But Bulk didn't see the giant Electrode creeping up towards Bulk. Suddenly, the Electrode exploded and sent Bulk flying.

"And Jay's Bulk has been blown away," said the announcer.

The crowd started cheering for Nicole and her Pokémon.

Jay sighed. "Bulk, return now!" After Jay recalled Bulk, Jay smiled. "I know which Pokémon I could use! Double, I choose you!" Jay threw a second Super Ball onto the Electric Arena, and out of the ball appeared the small transforming Pokémon.

"Double, alter attack!" shouted Jay. "Transform into a mix between Onix and Machamp!"

"Double dub!" shouted Double. The little Pokémon glowed and transformed into a giant Onix, with six arms and two legs.

"Rapid rock chop _now_!" shouted Jay.

Double fell down towards Electabuzz, chopping his six arms at Electabuzz. Each chop hit Electabuzz with full force.

Nicole gasped as Double's attack continued, as Double slammed down onto Electabuzz.

"Grrr, Electabuzz, _return_!" growled Nicole. "I'll show you Barial!"

The fourth round match went on for awhile. Nicole sent out her Onix and Raichu, but Jay's Double defeated both Pokémon. Jay was happy that Nicole's Pokémon weren't as super-strong as Dee's and Agua's opponents Pokémon were.

"Now I'll use my very best to defeat your Pokémon," growled Nicole. She selected a Poké Ball. "You're going down! Alakazam, _go_!"

"Nothing Double can't handle, right Double!" shouted Jay.

Double nodded its giant head.

But little did Jay know this wasn't any regular Alakazam. It had been super charged, just like Ryan's and Genesis' Pokémon.

Chapter Six: Alakazam

"Alakazam, _psytoss_!" ordered Nicole.

"Al _a_!" growled Alakazam. "Ka . . ._ zam_!" Alakazam used its psychic powers to lift Double of the ground and slammed it into the arena.

"And Double may not be able to defeat this one," announced the announcer. "It seems Nicole saved her strongest for last."

"Double, body slam!" ordered Jay.

"Light screen," ordered Nicole.

"Zam!" growled Alakazam. The psychic Pokémon created a giant light screen so Double couldn't harm Alakazam.

And it work, because Double slammed into the light screen with full force and only ended up hurting itself.

"We went over this before the battle!" shouted Nicole. "Use the PSI attack on the _other_ Pokémon!"

Jay glanced around. "What other Pokémon?"

Suddenly, Alakazam used its psytoss attack to lift one of the Electrode from the side of the arena. Alakazam swiftly threw the Electrode at Double and the ball Pokémon exploded in Double's face.

"Double, _return_!" ordered Jay. Jay smirked. "Your Pokémon aren't strong enough to beat _my_ Pokémon! Ultimate go!"

"Ti!" agreed Ultimate. Jay's Pokémon jumped out from his side of the arena up towards the giant Alakazam.

"Try to beat my Ultimate, I dare ya," growled Jay.

"Corny line," replied Nicole. "Alakazam, show this Ultimate what you're made of. Alakazam, metronome!"

"Ultimate, great ready to teleport," ordered Jay.

"Al. A. Al. A. Al. A," chanted Alakazam, waving one of its spoons back and forth. Alakazam closed its eyes to try to concentrate on an attack. All of a sudden – "Al _a_" – Alakazam's eyes shot opened and it sent a blast of fire, electricity, and ice at Ultimate. It was a tri-attack!

"Teleportation!" shouted Jay.

"Ti, _ti_!" growled Ultimate.

The blast of fire headed towards Ultimate, but the psychic mouse used his powers to teleport away. Then the blast of ice went towards Ultimate and it teleported away. All that was left was the electric attack.

"Thunder shield, absorb the electricity!" ordered Jay.

"Ult!" growled Ultimate. Ultimate created a curricular ball of electricity around it, to absorb the electricity.

"Now, ultimate _shocker_!" shouted Jay.

"Ti mate _ti_ **ult**!" growled Ultimate, as it was absorbing the electricity in its multiple electric-sacks.

"Not so fast, toss them!" ordered Nicole.

"Kazam!" Alakazam lifted two Electrode and sent them flying between Alakazam and Ultimate.

"Mate!" growled Ultimate. He released the electricity, but as it headed towards Alakazam, the two Electrode got in the way and the ultimate shocker ended up hitting the Electrode.

"Ti!" gasped Ultimate, as he slowly backed away.

The ultimate shocker ended up charging up the Electrode to perform a giant explosion.

"Alakazam, barrier!" ordered Nicole.

"Ultimate, thunder shield!" shouted Jay.

"Za!" growled Alakazam.

"Ti!" growled Ultimate.

The two created some form of protection over themselves. The giant explosion created a big blast and smoke covered the arena. When the smoke cleared, Alakazam still stood there, standing tall, but Ultimate was laying badly injured on the ground.

Jay sighed. "Ultimate, return!"

Ultimate slowly crawled over to Jay and Ultra. "Ti . . . mate." Ultimate collapsed as soon as he reached Jay and Ultra.

"And Alakazam's barrier seemed to be a bit stronger than Ultimate's thunder shield," said the announcer. "What's left of Jay's Pokémon? It went from 3 on 1, to one on one! Who will win this match?"

Chapter Seven: Into the Psychic Gym

"You know, I think we've lost our touch," muttered Fire Kat.

"Yeah," agreed the rest of Team Rocket.

Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat were all siting outside of the Poison Gym, watching some of the Five Gym Leagues Battles over one small, black-and-white, fuzzy, TV, that had an antenna.

"The boss is going to fire us if we don't capture any Pokémon soon," muttered Mike.

"Ever since that Barial and his friends made an entrance, it has been one loss after the next," murmured Nick.

"It wouldn't be if we had some strong Pokémon," said Kelly. She held up Abra's Poké Ball. "One day, you'll be out ultimate Pokémon!"

Suddenly, Fire Kat's head shot up. "Of course! Psychic Pokémon . . . If we caught a bunch of those, we'd be unstoppable!"

"Really?" asked Mike and Nick.

"Nah . . . but we'd _seem_ unstoppable," explained Fire Kat.

"Oh," replied Mike and Nick.

"And I know just the place to catch some rare psychic Pokémon!" said Fire Kat.

"The Psychic Gym," finished Kelly. "All of the gym leaders are out judging the games. They don't have time to watch over their gyms."

"Yeah, but the gyms will be protected," noted Fire Kat.

Mike, Nick, and Kelly held up Poké Balls and Super Balls. "Nothing we can't handle! Right Fire Kat?"

"Ahem, it's Fire Kat _that's _right," corrected Fire Kat. "Anyway, let's head over to the Psychic Gym."

****

"Abra _go_!" ordered Kelly. Kelly threw a Poké Ball in front of the group and out appeared the small psychic Pokémon.

Team Rocket and Abra were standing in front of the Psychic Gym.

"The 'Psychic One', the call the gym leader, must be protecting this gym with a barrier," explained Fire Kat. "Abra's disable attack should be able to deactivate the shield. Since Abra _was_ with the Psychic One's Pokémon when you found it, it could mean Abra was once a Pokémon of the Psychic One. And that means Abra is _really_ strong."

"Bra ra?" wondered Abra. It shrugged. "Aaabraaa." The psychic Pokémon lifted itself up in the air and began to glow a bright blue color, and so did the light screen protecting the gym. Within a matter of seconds, the light screen was deactivated and Abra lowered itself down.

"Abra, return!" ordered Kelly. She quickly recalled Abra into its Poké Ball, and Team Rocket headed in the gym.

****

Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat sneaked into the gym, but they couldn't see a single thing, and they knew they'd end up bumping into a trap or something. So they needed a flash of light.

"Abra go again," whispered Kelly. She opened up the ball and Abra teleported out. "Abra, flash attack."

"A!" Abra focused and created a brilliant flash of light from its thunderwave attack. After the flash, the room had lit up with light.

"Abra, return," whispered Kelly.

"Gasie, go," whispered Nick. Nick opened up Gasie's Super Ball and the gas-ball went hovering out. "There are some lasers in the gym we need to get passed. Use your smoke screen, so we can see the lasers."

"Gas," growled Gasie. Smoke and gases poured from Gasie all around the gym, revealing the lasers.

"Gasie, return."

Team Rocket swiftly moved passed the lasers, the other end of the gym. They were getting closer and closer to a lifetime supply of Psychic Pokémon.

Chapter Eight: The Psychic Truth

"How do we get on the other side of the wall?" whispered Fire Kat.

"There's gotta be a trap door or something," murmured Kelly.

"Maybe I can help," suggested Mike. "Snake Eyes go." Mike opened up Team Rocket's last Super Ball and out crawled of the ball. "Snake Eyes, use your leer attack to try to find a hidden entrance."

"Eyes," hissed Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes looked at the wall, squinting at it, trying to see through it. Suddenly Snake Eyes stopped and nodded. "Eyes, eyes, snake eyes."

"Here?" asked Mike.

Snake Eyes nodded.

"Okay, Snake Eyes, return." Mike recalled his snake into the Super Ball and walked towards the wall. Mike pressed on it and the wall moved back.

"And so Team Rocket entered the lair of the psychic Pokémon," said Fire Kat.

****

"Ultra, _I choose you_!" shouted Jay.

Ultra leaped forward, getting ready to attack.

"An Ultra versus _my_ Alakazam?" Nicole laughed. "Like that stupid psycho-mouse could defeat my mighty Psychic Pokémon."

"And Jay's powerful Ultra has stepped out to try to battle against Nicole's psychic Alakazam," said the announcer. "This battle should be reaching its climax!"

"Ultra, thunder shocker _now_!" shouted Jay.

"Ultra . . . tra!" Ultra sent sparks flying as ton of electricity went flying towards Alakazam.

"Ka _zam_!" growled Alakazam. Alakazam dropped one of its spoons and grabbed the electricity. Alakazam put the electricity in a little ball and put it down next to it.

"Huh!" cried Jay.

"And Alakazam is using its psychic powers to render the electric attacks harmless in a little ball," explained the announcer. "Jay may not defeat this opponent."

"Ultra, don't give up! Thunderwave!" shouted Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra sent paralyzing bolts of electricity at Alakazam, but the psychic Pokémon grabbed the bolts and encased them in the same ball.

"Thunder attack," ordered Jay.

"_Tra_!" screeched Ultra. The psychic-mouse sent even more electricity at Alakazam, but the giant psychic Pokémon grabbed that electricity too and put it in the ball.

"Ultra shocker," shouted Jay.

"Ultra tra . . . tra . . . tra!" Ultra created tons and tons of electricity and sent it towards Alakazam.

"AM!" shouted Alakazam. Psychic Pokémon was hit with a little electricity, but grabbed the rest and put it in the ball.

"Grrr, Ultra use all your energy to create your strongest ultra shocker," ordered Jay. "We can beat that Alakazam."

"Maybe," murmured Nicole. "Alakazam, the Electrode Trick!"

"Ala!" Alakazam lifted two Electrode and hurled them right between Alakazam and Ultra.

"Tra!" shouted Ultra. His electricity went towards the Electrode and they were charged up with electricity, ready to explode.

Chapter Nine: To Beat the Mega Pokémon . . .

"Light screen!" both trainers shouted at once.

Both psychic Pokémon put up light screens so the explosion wouldn't harm them as much.

The Electrode exploded and filled the arena with smoke, again. When it cleared Alakazam was still standing, as usual, but so was Ultra.

"Grrr," growled Nicole. "Alakazam, toss one of the Electrode at Ultra."

"Zam!" Alakazam lifted one of the Electrode with its psychic powers and hurled it at Ultra.

The giant ball slammed into Ultra, crushing the little mouse.

"Use your psychic powers to make it explode! Mind control," ordered Nicole.

Suddenly the Electrode began to glow, preparing to explode.

"Psychic powers . . . of course!" realized Jay. "Ultra, teleport."

"Tra!" Ultra teleported from under the Electrode, just as the ball Pokémon exploded. Ultra reappeared on top of Alakazam's head.

"Ultra, flash attack," shouted Jay.

"Ult _ra_!" Ultra used what electricity he had left the create a deadly flash, blinding Alakazam.

"No!" screamed Nicole.

"Thundershock," ordered Jay. "Use what electricity you have left!"

"Ultra!" Ultra shocked Alakazam on the head, badly hurting Alakazam.

"Get the ball of electricity," ordered Jay.

Ultra leaped down from Alakazam's head and picked up the ball of electricity. As soon as Ultra picked it up, the mouse absorbed the electricity into its system.

"Now Ultra, ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Alakazam, fight back," ordered Nicole.

But Alakazam was too slow blind. Ultra's super strong ultra shocker hit Alakazam with full force.

"Alakazam, psytoss now!" ordered Nicole.

Jay smirked. "Ultra, use your psychic powers to hurl three Electrode at Alakazam."

"Tra!" Ultra closed his eyes and his psychic powers started to work. Three Electrode lifted up from the side of the arena and went straight towards Alakazam. The hit the psychic Pokémon and then exploded.

"Now, set off all of the Electrode and minimize!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra, ultra, _ultra_!" Glowed a bright yellow, and suddenly all of the remaining Electrode glowed brightly. Ultra shrunk so it would be harder to be caught in the explosion.

All of the Electrode exploded and the arena was covered with smoke for about two minutes. When it cleared, and mini Ultra was cheered in one side of the arena, and Alakazam lay on the ground, passed out.

"And Jay wins!" said the announcer.

****

After the battle, the mysterious creature that gave Nicole the pills to power up Alakazam took Nicole's Alakazam.

****

Team Rocket slipped into the Psychic One's room. There was a control center, with a viewing screen, and a chair.

"So this is where the Psychic One projects its voice and send out the Pokémon," murmured Fire Kat. "So its not truly psychic."

_I'm not truly psychic am I?_ growled a voice. _A person of any age can be psychic, some are just stronger than others are. Turn the chair around and you will see the true Psychic One._

Team Rocket all gulped. "Who's going to turn the chair around?"

Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat all turned towards Nick, and he moaned, "Why me? Why?"

Nick stepped forward and turned the chair around.

In the chair sat a little baby, in diapers, with a small spoon in his hands. _I am the Psychic One! The baby that sits before you! All psychic Pokémon, teleport to my room and get rid of these intruders!_

Team Rocket gasped. "The Psychic One's a baby! And a strongly developed one too! Let's get out of here! Team Rocket's rushing off again!"

Chapter Ten: A Shocking in the Sky

Jay's fifth round battle was in the Flying Arena. Since Jay had several electric Pokémon, he figured this would be an easy battle.

Jay, Dee, Ultimate, and Ultra headed towards the Flying Arena, getting ready to see the battle in action. Dee was accompanying Jay as his coach, since they had both already encountered some tough Super Pokémon.

As Jay, Dee, and the two Pokémon entered the arena, Jay looked around. It looked pretty much like the Normal Arena, except that the platforms were really high up.

"And Barial as his coach have entered the arena," said the announcer.

The crowd cheered as Jay and Dee entered.

Jay listened happily as the crowd cheered, but slowly frowned as the crowd began chanting: "Dee! Dee! Dee! Dee!"

"That's right, Meager Village's number two has entered with the Lost Forests' Gym Leader, the mighty Dee!" said the announcer.

The crowd cheered even louder.

Jay rolled his eyes and began climbing up to the top of the platform. Dee, Ultimate, and Ultra followed.

When Jay reached the top, he realized that his opponent was already on his side of the platform.

"And now the battle between Meager Village's Jay Barial and Oak Lab's trainee, Michael, is soon to begin!" said the announcer. "Let's raise up the arena!"

Suddenly, the ground below them shook, and the center of the arena (that looked exactly like the Normal Arena) lifted up into the air. When it was done rising, it stood around the same height was Jay and Michael's platforms stood.

If one of Jay's Pokémon fell, especially Ultimate, that Pokémon was done for.

****

The battle went quickly. Jay sent out Ultimate and had easily defeated all of Michael's bird Pokémon: Pidgeot, Winger, and Fearow.

"Fearow, return now!" ordered Michael. As Michael's Fearow was recalled into its Poké Ball, Michael smirked happily. "There's something special about having Pokémon from Oak Lab. You know what that is Barial?"

"What?" shouted Jay to Michael.

"They're the first to create new Super Pokémon _and_ create powerful clones of rare Pokémon they can't catch!" replied Michael. "Go my ultimate Pokémon!" Michael hurled a Poké Ball into the air and out of the ball popped out a giant bird Pokémon. It was yellow, had a black back wing, white tips on its wings, and a _long_ beak.

"That's . . . that's . . . the mighty Zapdos!" cried Dee.

"It's not _the_ Zapdos, it's _a_ Zapdos," explained Michael. "Oak Lab was cloning rare Pokémon like Zapdos and giving them away to their trainees to see if the Pokémon were as good as the originals."

"No problem," said Jay confidently. "A bird's a bird! Ultimate, use your ultimate shocker!"

"Ti, ti, _ti_!" agreed Ultimate. "Ult ti . . . _mate_!" Ultimate sent a blast of electricity towards flying-electric Pokémon, but Zapdos only seemed to absorb the electricity.

"Zapdos, drill peck attack," commanded Michael.

Zapdos flew up high into the sky, and did a spinning dive at Ultimate beak-first.

The drill peck badly damaged Ultimate, and the mouse Pokémon fell hard onto the ground.

"Ultimate, return!" ordered Jay.

Ultimate slowly walked over to Jay's platform. A smaller platform hovered from Jay's platform to the hovering arena. Ultimate walked on it, and the smaller platform hovered over to Jay.

"Hmmm," thought Jay. "What Pokémon could I use?"

Chapter Eleven: Jay's Out of Luck

"I know!" shouted Jay. "Ivytortle, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball onto the flying arena and out crawled the Ivysaur/Wartortle mixture.

"And Jay's sent out his Ivytortle, a bad Pokémon choice I must say," declared the announcer. "If Ivytortle's Jay's Pokémon choice, then Jay's out of luck folks!"

"I'm not out of luck!" shouted Jay. "Ivytortle, use your ice beam attack!" Supposedly, all bird Pokémon, except for Artic and Articuno, were badly effected by ice attacks. Even the legendary Zapdos and Moltres.

But Zapdos didn't attack. Instead it started to glow, focusing its powers.

"Ivy!" growled Ivytortle, as it inhaled. "Tortle!" Then Ivytortle shot a beam of ice up towards Zapdos. The beam hit Zapdos, but it didn't harm Zapdos that much.

"Zapdos, _sky_ attack!" shouted Michael.

"Zap!" growled Zapdos. It dived down at full speed towards Ivytortle, clawing and pecking the plant Pokémon.

After the sky attack was over, Jay's Ivytortle has passed out. "Fine then! Ivytortle, return!" Jay recalled his Super Pokémon, then selected a second Super Ball. "Bulk, I choose you!" Jay threw the Super Ball onto the arena, and out appeared the small fighting Pokémon.

Michael nodded towards Zapdos.

Zapdos screeched then fly up high into the sky.

"Alright, perform a high rock slide!" shouted Jay.

"Bulk!" agreed the fighting Pokémon. Bulk curled up into a ball and hurled itself towards Zapdos. Bulk slammed into Zapdos' head, badly harming the Pokémon.

"Zapdos, _fly_ attack!" shouted Michael.

"Does he always have to shout the attacking word!" growled Jay in annoyance.

Zapdos screeched and dived down and pecked Bulk in the head. The flying attack badly hurt the fighting Pokémon, and Bulk fainted.

"Good, Zapdos should be weaker now," murmured Jay. "Bulk, return!" Jay recalled Bulk, then looked down at Ultra. "All right Ultra, let's do it!"

"Ra!" agreed Ultra with a nod. Ultra swiftly teleported from Jay's platform to the arena.

"This should be easy! Zapdos thunder attack," ordered Michael.

"Teleport," ordered Jay.

****

The creature that had given the powering up pills to the six Pokémon trainers had a cloak on and was watching Jay's battle against Michael. "Jay and his Ultra are strong, as I foresaw. He and his friends were able to defeat Gastly, one of my best. Jay's already defeated one of my super-powered up Pokémon, Alakazam. Will a Pokémon _I_ didn't power up defeat him? Michael's mighty Zapdos?" The monster chuckled. "Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong. Maybe it's not strong, powered up, Pokémon that will defeat the ones who are destined to destroy my warriors and I. Maybe I need some extremely _rare_ Pokémon . . ."

****

"Teleport!" ordered Jay.

Zapdos flew over Ultra, and bolts and bolts of electricity went flying down towards Ultra. But Ultra used his psychic powers to teleport out of the way of the bolts. Ultra had managed to evade of the bolts thrown at him.

"Ultra, metronome!" shouted Jay.

Ultra stopped teleporting and waved a finger back and forth. Suddenly Ultra stopped and inhaled. Ultra then shot a star-shaped blast of fire at Zapdos, performing a fire blast attack.

The blast of fire hit Zapdos and ignited the bird on fire. The fire died down really quickly.

"Thunder attack," ordered Michael.

"Ultra, psytoss!" ordered Jay.

Zapdos sent a blast of electricity towards Ultra, but using his psychic powers Ultra sent the blast of electricity towards Zapdos. The electric shock didn't harm Zapdos that much, but it did harm the flying Pokémon a little bit.

"Thunderwave," commanded Michael.

"Ultra, _light screen_!" ordered Jay.

Ultra held out a hand and created a light screen, and the blast of electricity from Zapdos phased out on the screen.

Jay smirked. "I have an idea!"

"Zapdos, peck attack," ordered Michael.

Zapdos dived down and tried to peck Ultra.

"Ultra, teleport onto Zapdos' head!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra, _ultra_!" Ultra teleported and Zapdos slammed into the arena. Ultra reappeared on Zapdos' head.

"Mind control, _now_!" ordered Jay.

Ultra closed his and he and Zapdos began to glow. Ultra was using his psychic powers to take control over Zapdos' mind and body. Ultra used the mind control to send Zapdos falling down onto the arena. Ultra smashed Zapdos' head into the floor, and Ultra leaped off of Zapdos so he wouldn't get hurt in the impact. The mind control attack was enough to knock Zapdos out after the series of attacks.

****

"Hmmm, just as I thought," murmured the strange creature. "The Zapdos lost. But maybe Michael has the idea, with an additional energized by myself, my Pokémon may be able to defeat Jay's. Like the Mew of Genesis'."

The strange creature stood up, turned around, and left the arena.

    **Thank you for reading Part I of ¤Mega Pokémon¤. Part II (with the final two sections) should be airring at the beginning of June! Until then, check out [Super Pokémon][1] the web site, and check out [Litatra Productions][2]. C-ya! Ultram.**

   [1]: http://www.fortunecity.com/underworld/gameover/405
   [2]: http://www.fortunecity.com/underworld/gameover/405/litatra



	2. Default Chapter Title

Introduction

Let's take a look back on an event that should have happened. After battling against the five mighty gym leaders, selected by the Elite Eight, at the Five Gyms, Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra prepare to continue on to Current City, where Jay's fourth badge hopefully awaits. But before they can leave, Joe, the leader of the Five Gyms has invited Jay and the others, to talk with them.

Jay is a new, young, Super Pokémon trainer. He has already earned three badges, the Forest Badge, the Orb Badge, and the Freeze Badge, and has caught many Pokémon. His first Pokémon was the swift and quick Ultra. Jay also caught Double, Flame, Talon, Static Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, Bulk, and Tentacle. Recently, Ultra's older brother, Ultimate, has come along to help Jay and Ultra.

Dee accompanies Jay and Ultra on their journey. They all met at Dee's gym, the Forest Gym. When Jay, Agua, and Ultra left for Scarlet City, Dee also headed that way and found her friends in trouble. Ever since she's been with Jay, catching strong and rare flying Pokémon like Artic, Fearow, Birdy, and Psybird, along with flat-out strong Pokémon like Fire Orb and Rocky.

Agua was the first of Jay's traveling friends. Agua bumped into Jay not long after he left Meager Village and was ambushed by a group of Fire Kat, let by a Fire Star. Later, Jay, Dee, and Ultra discovered Agua was part of the Five Gyms. Her twin sister, Aqua, ran the gym while Agua left on an adventure. With her, Agua carries a Whirlpool, a Diver, a Water Orb, and an uncontrollable Gyarados.

Now sit back and read this missed movie, ¤Mega Pokémon¤!

**__**

A Grounding Conclusion

Chapter One: The Deal Continues

Genesis slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Her battles in the Five Gyms League Games were soon to be completed. She had already defeated all of her opponents, including Agua of the Five Gyms. All thanks to the special pills she had feed her Mew from the mysterious creature from her dream.

"You've done well, Genesis," said a voice, coming somewhere in the darkness of her dreams. "The final battles of these games is coming, are they not?"

"Yup, I'm going to Flying Arena tomorrow," answered Genesis. "Thanks for the power-up pills, but I think Mew can defeat them on its own."

"I do not think so." Genesis had already realized that the voice was the voice of the creature that was helping her. "Is Jay Barial, friend of Dee, going to battle at this arena too? A final showdown?"

"Barial? From Meager Village?" Genesis erupted into laughter. "I could easily defeat him. I've seen him battle before, he won't make it to the Grass Arena. And no, I'm not facing off with Jay, he's already battled in the Flying Arena."

"Then _who_ is he battling!" growled the creature.

"The battle hasn't been decided yet," answered Genesis.

"It is pathetic really," replied the creature. "Out of the Pokémon trainers I've powered up, you, Carol, and Smith are the only other trainers that are still battle. As you sleep, Carol is battling the trainer Dee."

"What's so special about Barial and Dee?" asked Genesis. "Barial just has a really strong Ultra, and Dee has managed to capture Artic and Psybird. They don't seem _that_ special to me."

"What you think does not concern you," growled the creature. "This is my game, and now you shall play your game. You may not be battling Jay Barial and Dee but you shall defeat on of them soon."

"One of them?" repeated Genesis.

"I wish to see who is the strongest," answered the creature. "You must rig the computers so that Jay and Dee will face off against each other to see who in fact _is_ the strongest trainer of them all."

"I'll try," replied Genesis.

"You _will_ do it," ordered the creature. "Meanwhile, Carol shall do his part in my game. Unfortunately, his part is not to win."

****

Dee yawned tiredly in the Ice Arena. It was really too late to battle, but she was doing well. It was two against one. Her Fire Orb and Birdy had just been recalled, while her opponent, Carol, was down to his last Pokémon.

"Go, Lapras!" Carol threw a Poké Ball onto the arena and out of the ball appeared a giant sea Pokémon.

"Do it, Artic!" Dee threw a Super Ball into the air and out of the ball flew her flying-ice Pokémon. "Artic, gust attack."

"You can defeat it Lapras, _body slam_!" ordered Carol.

Artic flew around Lapras, creating a deadly gust, sending Lapras flying up into the air.

As Dee smirked boldly, feeling like she defeated Lapras, she frown when Lapras headed straight for Artic. "Look out!"

Lapras slammed into Artic, hitting the bird into the wall.

"Artic _blast_!" ordered Dee.

"Mist," commanded Carol.

"La!" Lapras opened its mouth and covered the arena with a thick mist.

"Ar!" growled Artic. The ice Pokémon inhaled and sent a blast of ice at Lapras, but it was nearly impossible to see Lapras. So Artic took a shot in the dark and tried shooting at Lapras, but missed.

"Use the new attack I taught you Lapras!" ordered Carol.

"Talon _strike_," ordered Dee.

Artic dived down towards Lapras, read to claw the ice Pokémon. But suddenly, Lapras glowed a bright yellow and suddenly sent a giant bolt of lightning towards Artic.

Chapter Two: As Tough as They Get

"And Lapras' thunder attack is sending Dee's Artic down!" said the announcer.

Dee frowned. "A thunder attack usually misses Artic. My bird knows when these things are coming. Something's different about Carol and his Lapras."

"Body slam," commanded Carol.

Lapras leaped at the fallen bird and slammed into it, paralyzing it with the hit.

"Artic, return!" ordered Dee. She held out a Super Ball and recalled her Pokémon. She then selected her final Super Ball and threw it into the arena. "Go, Psybird!"

"A bird against an ice Pokémon? Gee, I wonder who'll win." Carol laughed evilly. "Me! Lapras, _blizzard_!"

"I think not." Dee smirked. "Agility."

"Psy!" growled Psybird. The bird Pokémon dodged out of the way of Lapras' blizzard attack.

"Psychic _blast_!" ordered Dee.

"Psy . . . _bird_!" Psybird had a strange, blue, aura surround it, then a large blast of psychic energy hit Carol's Lapras.

"Hypnosis!" ordered.

Psybird flew over Carol's Lapras, dropping hypnosis-waves onto the ice Pokémon and putting it the sleep.

"And Lapras is finally out of this match," said the announcer. "Looks like some people just aren't a match for Dee's legendary Super Pokémon."

"Lapras, return!" ordered Carol.

****

"You fail," growled the creature, in Carol's dreams. "Now your prized Pokémon will be mine."

"But Dee was as tough as they get!" cried Carol.

"A deal is a deal," growled the creature. It grabbed Carol by the throat with one of its many hands.

"Fine, take Lapras," said Carol.

"Your Lapras isn't what I am here for." The creature walked towards the first Poké Ball he used against Dee: Charizard. "This Charizard is your prized Pokémon, though you chose to use it first." The creature grabbed the Poké Ball from Carol's belt.

"Hey!" cried Carol. "That's _my_ Charizard! I raised it from a Pokémon Egg! Give it back!"

"This Charizard will be the first of the Pokémon I'll use to creature my army that'll destroy the planet," explained the creature. "And Barial and his friends are the ones who will dare try to stop me." As the creature turned away with the Poké Ball.

Chapter Three: Genesis' Plan

Genesis woke up early that day, three-thirty in the morning to be exact. This would be around the time Genesis would need to sneak into the Evolution Gym, where the data of opponents was stored.

As soon as Genesis entered the building, she called out her Mew to keep guard, to make sure she didn't get caught.

"Porygon, come out." Genesis threw a Poké Ball that revealed the computerized Pokémon, Porygon. "Porygon, enter cyber-space and do the following: Make sure the computer matches up Jay Barial and Dee for the final battle at the Ground Arena and make the winner of the match battle me."

"Pory," agreed Porygon. Porygon minimized and entered the Evolution Gym's computer-system. Within minutes, Porygon appeared. "Porygon. Pory gon."

"Finished, good." Genesis recalled Porygon and headed to her Mew. "Now Mew, teleport us out of here."

"Mew!" agreed Mew. Mew teleported its trainer out of the building.

****

"This is going to be great!" said Jay happily, as he, Dee, Ultra, and Ultimate headed towards the Evolution Gym. "It's time for the final battle before the Grass Arena."

"It's time for the grounding conclusion," agreed Dee. "For both of us. I'm in the Ground Arena, and so are you."

"Hey, wouldn't it be weird if we faced off with each other," said Jay.

"I believe Agua would be the one who would say this," murmured Dee. "It's never gonna happen."

Jay sighed and stopped. "Agua. Why'd she have to leave?"

"The same reason you and I left home," answered Dee. "To train to become a better trainer. I guess this is where Agua would train best."

"Ult tra ra." Ultra, who was on Jay's head, patting his trainer on the shoulder.

"Ti mate ult ti," agreed Ultimate.

"Yeah, we'll run into her again." Jay entered the Evolution Gym and headed to a computer. He separated from Dee and check his status for his next challenge.

He clicked around the database looking for his name and the next opponent. Jay read what was on the screen. "Jay Barial. Sixth Round Battle: Ground Arena. Opponent for Sixth Round Battle: Dee . . . _Dee_!"

"What?" Dee walked back over to Jay and his computer. She glanced down at the computer. "What is it- **_no_** . . . ," Dee gasped.

Chapter Four: A Helping Hand

"We're going to have to battle . . . each other!" cried Dee.

Jay sighed. "I'm sorry, but I guess Ultra, Ultimate, Static Orb, and my other Pokémon are just going to have to beat your Pokémon."

"Wait . . . this, has to be a mistake, some kind of joke, right?" Dee got up and pulled Jay along with her. "We're gonna have a chat with Joe and his Arcanine about his glitchy computers!"

The two quickly headed to the main arena where Joe was practicing battle with his Arcanine and his Jolteon. They explained what happened to Joe and asked what he could do.

"Whoa, you two must be really surprised this turned up," said Joe to Jay and Dee. "I seriously doubt that the Evolution Gym's computers are malfunctioning and were tampered with. But I'll looked into it."

"So does this mean we're not going to have to battle each other?" asked Jay.

"Well no, you still will," explained Joe. "Even though this may be a glitch, the games must continue on. Sorry." He glanced towards his fallen Arcanine, and Jolteon was smiling brightly. "You need a bit more training. Arcanine, Jolteon, return!"

"So we're going to have to face off against each other in five hours?" asked Jay.

"Sorry." Joe glanced towards his clock. "I'm going to host one of the final round battles, so I have to go." There was a knock at the door of the gym. Joe turned to his two friends. "Can you answer that, I'm _really_ busy." Joe dashed out of the room.

Jay shrugged and opened the back door of the gym. Jay slowly backed away, because the bright sunlight quickly entered the room, blinding Jay. He couldn't see who was at the door.

"Tra!" growled Ultra angrily.

"Who is it Ultra?" asked Jay, as he was rubbing his eyes.

"It's _me_ loser!" sneered the familiar voice of his rival, Blake Oak. He walked into the Evolution Gym. "Grandpa told me that you were competing in the Five Gyms League, eh Barial?"

Jay took several deep breaths. "_Why_ does everyone call me that!"

Blake walked towards Jay, smirking evilly. "Have you lost yet Barial?"

"Hey! At least I'm competing, _Oak_," growled Jay.

Blake laughed. "Why should I compete in this stupid Five Gyms League? I could easily beat the best of the best in the actual Pokémon." He glanced around. "Hey, where's the third loser?"

"Third?" repeated Jay and Dee. They looked around, realizing he was talking about Agua.

"Ult," mumbled Ultra and Ultimate sadly.

"So Barial, how about a one on one match!" growled Blake. "First Pokémon against first Pokémon! You game?"

"Always." Jay smirked and glanced down at Ultra. "Do it!"

Blake selected a Super Ball from his belt and hurled it onto the Evolution Gym's arena. "Ivytortle, I choose you!" From Blake's Super Ball appeared the fighting-plant water Pokémon.

"Ultra, thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Tra ra!" Ultra jumped up high into the air and charged up with electricity. "Ultra, ultra!" Ultra sent a blast of electricity straight towards Ivytortle.

"Grass shield," ordered Blake. He glanced towards Jay. "I'm just trying to lend a helping hand."

Chapter Five: Rival Battle

Ivytortle sent leafs from its plant and created a shield to block the attack. The electricity hit the grass shield, phasing out the electric attack.

"Ultra, disable." Jay smirked and winked at Blake. "Gonna win!"

Ultra's eyes glowed a bright blue, and so did the grass shield. The grass shield quickly fell to the ground.

"Freeze whip!" commanded Blake.

Vines shot out from Ivytortle's back and headed straight for Ultra.

"Agility!" shouted Jay.

"Ra!" Ultra dodged out of the way of the vines, which were leaving a cold mark on the gym floor.

"Leaf cannon," ordered Blake.

"Tortle!" growled Ivytortle. A blast of leafs head straight for Ultra at full force.

"Psytoss," commanded Jay.

"Ultra, tra, ult." Ultra focused his psychic powers to send the leafs back towards Ivytortle.

Jay smiled. "Ultra, metronome!"

Blake hesitated, not ordering Ivytortle to attack.

Ultra held up his hands and waved two fingers back in forth, in perfect rhythm, chanting, "Ra, tra, ra, tra, ra, tra . . ." Suddenly, Ultra held out his hands and sent out a blast of fire, ice and electricity.

"A tri attack," noted Blake. "Withdraw."

The blast attacks headed straight towards Ivytortle, who quickly popped into its shell. The three blasts hit Ivytortle's shell hard, shocking, frying, and freezing the poor Pokémon.

"Do it, psyblast!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra!" shouted Ultra, as he jumped up into the air, releasing tons and tons of psychic energy. The psyblast was super-effective against the plant-type Ivytortle.

"Ivy . . . tortle," moaned Ivytortle, as it crawled out of its shell.

"Ultra, _thunder_!" ordered Jay.

"Counter with ice punch," commanded Blake.

As Ivytortle was slowly getting back up, Ultra jumped up into the air and shocked Blake's first Pokémon. It fell to the ground.

"Grrr, Ivytortle return!" Blake recalled Ivytortle into its Poké Ball. He glanced up a Jay. "Lucky you took Ultra, it has an advantage over my Ivytortle." He got up and began to leave. "Of course, you'll never evolve your Ultra, but Ivytortle will soon evolve." He stopped and turned back around. "You know, I'm interested in how you do in the Five Gyms League."

"Really?" asked Jay.

"So, I guess I should stay and see how you do." Blake smirked. "I'll be watching you in your next battle. Then, I'll head off to Cyber City, near Current City." He turned away and headed towards the door. "My grandpa will be able to hook me up with a room around here. See ya later."

Chapter Six: The Perfect Plan

"So, Jay and Dee are gonna face off, eh?" Fire Kat smiled happily. "Then I have the perfect plan, Rockets!"

"The perfect plan again Fire Kat?" asked Kelly. "Haven't we failed enough in this movie already."

Nick stood up. "I . . . I . . . I personally think-"

"Yeah, no _cares_ what you think Nick," replied Mike.

Nick frowned and sniffled sadly. "Kay . . ." He sat back down.

Team Rocket was planning, well _Fire Kat_ was planning, there next move. They were resting out in the back of the arenas.

"What's your perfect plan this time Fire Kat?" asked Nick, realizing his only job on the team was to fight and ask questions, not to think of stuff.

"Since Agua's returned to her sister, she's gonna haveta miss her old friends." Fire Kat smiled evilly. "She's bond to want to see them before they leave. And when she does, we can steal all the water Pokémon in her gym!"

"Didn't we all ready do that?" asked Nick.

Fire Kat jumped up and slashed Nick in the face. "Don't question _my_ plan!"

"But seriously, he could be right," noted Mike.

Fire Kat landed on his feet and looked at Mike. "Really?"

Mike slowly began to nod, but stop and started laughing. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya."

Fire Kat smiled happily. "This could be the perfect plan."

****

Jay, Ultra, and Ultimate all headed to their rooms to try to practice on the computer simulation (a.k.a. Pokémon computer game) to see he could advance on his skills.

As Jay opened the door, he saw Dee on the computer, with Birdy on her shoulder and Artic resting on Jay's bed.

"Hello," said Jay, looking around at the room.

"Ultra tra," mumbled Ultra. [Translation: Uh oh.]

"Ti mate," agreed Ultimate.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" asked Dee, as her friend walked into the room.

Jay laughed. "It's a funny thing, really. I was just planning to practice on the simulator on the computer. But I see you're using so . . . you'll just have to get off."

Dee cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I was here first."

Jay glanced around the room. "And why is your bird on my bed?"

"My bed had all this stuff on it," replied Dee. She glanced at Agua's old bed. "Artic would have crushed Agua's water bed. Yours was the only one left."

"The floor!" reminded Jay.

"Hey, who knows what's been on that floor," said Dee.

Suddenly, the two started into a large argument. Their friendship was crumbling.

****

The creature that had powered-up the Pokémon to fight against Jay, Dee, and Agua was watching Jay and Dee's fight.

"This is perfect," growled the creature, as it sat down on a rock in his hidden cavern. "The water mistress, Agua, has left. With her gone, their tiny group is falling apart. It is unbalanced. If this continues, they will split up, and I can easily stop all three of them and their Pokémon from interfering with my plan. The ultimate plan. The perfect plan."

"Sir!" A Charizard and a Golem walked up to their master. "Do you wish for us to create more of these power-up wills?"

The Master smirked. "Of course not. Within a week, these pills will just be a rumor or considered Pokémon drugs, which are illegal. My plan will fall into place."

Chapter Seven: The Plan Proceeds

"Whoa, you guys really had a fight," said Agua, over the phone.

"Yeah!" said Dee. "It was long, _very_ long. I don't know why we started fighting. But it seems like the group's falling apart, ya know?"

Agua nodded. "Maybe we need to split apart for awhile in order to stick together."

Dee sighed. "I dunno. And it gets worse. We're battling each other for our 'grounding conclusion' against our Five Gyms League foes before we enter the Grass Arena." Dee sighed again. "Could you possibly come and watch us fight?"

"As much fun as that would be to watch you two battle it out, I have to stay at the gym and watch over it," explained Agua. "Aqua's been called by the Elite Eight on an important mission . . . or something. I dunno. Anyway, I'm here to protect the gym."

"Come on!" said Dee. "Nothing's going to happen tonight. Everyone's going to be at the final round games. Please!"

Agua sighed. "Oh, all right. For old time's sake."

****

"For old times sake," said Agua into the receiver.

"Everything's going as plan," said Fire Kat, listening into their tapped phone wires (brought to you in part by Abra's psychic powers).

"When are they leaving?" asked Nick.

"Surprisingly, both Dee and Jay are going to pick her up in a half an hour," said Fire Kat. "Looks like it is time for Team Rocket to shine brightly for a change!"

Nick sighed. "Why can't my part in the group change."

****

Jay, with Ultra and Ultimate, had decided to join Dee, who was going to pick up Agua at the Water Gym.

"I'm only going to Agua's gym with you because she was originally _my_ friend first," noted Jay. "Hey, she wasn't following _you_ around was she."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Shut _up_ Barial. We have a match in an hour, and I don't want to hear you rambling on forever."

Jay knocked on the door of the Water Gym, looking at the familiar design on the door. The knock rang throughout the gym nearly empty gym.

The two trainers both heard footsteps approaching. The doors opened and there appeared their old friend Agua.

"Shall we depart?" asked Agua, picking up her old friend Ultra.

"Yeah," said Dee. "Let's head over to the Ground Arena.

Agua closed the doors behind her and sighed. "Please don't let anything happen to the gym while I'm away."

****

"Perfect," said Fire Kat happily. "The trio of triples has been reunited, and are departing from the Water Gym."

Team Rocket was hiding out on the top of the gym.

"How did we get up here anyway?" asked Nick.

Kelly sighed. "The mysteries of life."

Mike pointed upwards towards the sky. "And the mysteries of the author."

Fire Kat glanced towards Nick. "Do it."

"Gasie, I choose you!" Nick threw a Super Ball onto the roof and out of the ball appeared a gas-ball. "Gasie, explosion!"

"Gasie!" growled Gasie. It lit up for a second, then exploded creating a hole in the roof.

Mike, Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, and Gasie dropped down into the Water Gym.

"Abra go," ordered Kelly.

"Snake Eyes, go," ordered Mike.

The two Team Rocket Pokémon appeared from their Super and Poké Balls.

"Let's round up some Pokémon!" cheered Team Rocket.

Chapter Eight: Decision Time

Half way to the Ground Arena, Agua suddenly realized something.

"Tentacle still at the gym!" cried Agua.

Jay stopped and turned towards Agua. "So what? Tentacle can handle itself. It isn't a baby Pokémon."

Agua sighed. "It _is_ a baby Pokémon!"

"Oh!" said Jay. "It can still take care of itself. All of its friends are there."

"It doesn't have any friends anymore, because the other Pokémon are mad at it for leaving!" explained Agua. "The only friends it has are my Pokémon and your Pokémon. Plus, Tentacle has been really sadly lately, since you've left."

"Oh." Jay nodded. "We'll have to go back."

Dee glanced up ahead. "We have forty-five minutes until our match starts. Will we make it in time?"

Jay thought for a moment. "If it took us fifteen minutes to get half way, it'll take use fifteen minutes to come back, and a half an hour to get there. We'll make it just in time."

"We don't all have to go," suggested Dee. "Agua could just go back."

Jay thought of poor little Tentacle, hiding in the corner, wishing for Jay. "I'm going! If I go, you might as well go too! You can fight me when I'm not there!"

"Fine," mumbled Dee. "Let's go!"

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultimate, and Ultra headed back towards the Water Gym.

****

As the group returned to the Water Gym, they were surprised to find smoke coming from the roof of the gym.

"What's going on!" cried Agua.

"We're what's going on!" growled a familiar feline voice. Suddenly, a giant Fearow-shaped jet rose from the gym. "It's Team Rocket's time to shine amongst the stars!"

Jay looked around. "There aren't any stars out."

Agua jumped forward. "Team Rocket's stealing the Pokémon!"

"Hey, didn't they already do this?" asked Dee.

"Shut up!" shouted a female voice from the jet. Kelly and Fire Kat were piloting the jet.

Suddenly, the doors of the Water Gym busted open, and a giant Gyarados-shaped sub shot out of it. It was sliding down towards the river.

"They're stealing all of the water Pokémon . . . again," said Agua.

Fire Kat poked his head out of the window of the Fearow Jet. "We have something you might want Barial!" Fire Kat held out a small Tentacle.

"Tentacle!" cried Jay. He glanced at Dee. "Dee, I'm gonna need your help!"

Agua frowned. "You guys are going to miss your match if you stay to save the Pokémon!"

"You can't save them all by yourself," said Dee. "You'll need me and Jay in the air, while you're taking the sea-route and catch that Gyarados sub!" Dee threw two Super Balls into the air. "Artic, Psybird!"

Jay and Ultra climbed onto Artic, while Dee and Psybird swiftly got onto Psybird.

Agua nodded. "It's your choice." She tossed three Super Balls onto the ground. "Come out guys!"

Out of the balls appeared her invisible Diver, her water-sack Whirlpool, and her hovering Water Orb.

"We have to go after that sub!" ordered Agua.

Chapter Nine: Last Minute Fight

"Talon, I choose you!"

"Go, Birdy!"

Both Jay and Dee brought out their smaller flying Pokémon to try to help out.

"We'll have to bring that jet down," said Jay. "Ultra, use your ultra shocker! Ultimate, use your ultimate shocker!"

"Ult!" growled both of Jay's Pokémon, send a blast of electricity towards the jet. But when the shock hit the jet, it just phased out.

"The jet's shock-proof!" shouted Fire Kat out of the jet.

"Artic, ice beam!" ordered Dee.

"Ar!" growled Artic. The flying ice-bird shot a beam of ice straight at the jet, but it didn't freeze over.

"Can't freeze us!" shouted Kelly out of the jet.

"Talon, ultra gust," commanded Jay.

"Birdy, fire blast attack," ordered Dee.

"Tal _on_!" Talon circled around the jet, creating a giant tornado. But the ultra gust didn't move the jet an inch.

"De!" Birdy shot a star-shaped blast of fire right towards the jet. But the fire didn't harm the jet at all.

"Burn proof _and_ can withstand turbulence!" cried Fire Kat. "This is the best jet _ever_!"

"Let's see it withstand this! Go, Fearow!" Dee threw a Poké Ball out into the air, and out flew her Fearow. "Fearow, fury _drill_ peck attack!"

"Fear row!" growled Fearow. It spun around and dived down at the jet. Fearow hit it multiple times, trying to break through the jet. It was working!"

"Tentacle!" cried Jay. He could still see Fire Kat holding the baby Pokémon. He smirked. "Tentacle, water gun!"

Tentacle turned around and shot a blast of water in Fire Kat's face.

"Wah!" cried Fire Kat. Surprised by the attack, Fire Kat dropped Tentacle out of the window.

"Tentacle!" cried Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra jumped onto Talon. "Ra tra ultra, ultra!"

"Tal!" agreed Talon. Talon dived down towards Tentacle.

"They aren't going to make it!" cried Dee.

Jay nodded. "Ultra, psytoss Tentacle to you and Talon."

"**Ult**!" Ultra used his psychic powers to toss Tentacle up towards him and Talon. Ultra grabbed Tentacle in his hands. Ultra glanced down at Talon. "Ra _tra_!"

"On!" agreed Talon. It flew back up towards Jay.

"We can bring down that jet!" said Dee. "Psybird, mind control."

"Ultimate, Ultra, mind control attack," commanded Jay.

"Ult!" agreed the two Pokémon.

"Psy!" agreed Psybird.

The three psychic Pokémon used their powers to stop the jet and slowly lower it down to the ground.

"Now, Ultra, use psytoss against and send Team Rocket blasting off again!" commanded Jay.

"That's _our_ line!" cried Fire Kat and Kelly.

"Ra!" Ultra nodded his head and sent the two Team Rocket's flying out of the jet.

"Ah!" cried Team Rocket. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Chapter Ten: To the Arena

"We have to head back towards the Ground Arena!" said Dee.

"What about Agua?" asked Jay.

"She can take care of herself!" said Dee. "Come on! Let's fly, Artic!"

****

Blake Oak chuckled evilly as he waited in the stands of the Ground Arena. "Looks like Barial and his friends were too chicken to show up for the last and final match."

Blake watched as the referee walked out on the Ground Arena. "Due to the absence of both trainers, this match is a draw and both trainer's lose . . ."

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice from up above.

Blake gasped as Jay, Dee, Ultra, and Ultimate, along with their bird Pokémon, landed onto the Ground Arena.

****

Jay smiled, as he walked off of Artic. "I just wish I could see Blake's face right now. Wishing he could make great entrances like me."

From the stands, Jay heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey, Barial, what took you so long you loser!"

Jay looked sadly down at the ground. "Well I thought it was a good entrance."

"Psybird, Artic, Birdy, return!" Dee quickly recalled her Pokémon.

"Talon, return," commanded Jay, recalling his bird Pokémon.

"Will the arriving trainers please go to their sides of the arena," ordered the ref.

Jay nodded, and he, Ultra, and Talon headed to their side of the arena.

Dee smiled as she turned to her side of the arena.

As soon as both trainers reached their sides of the arena the referee shouted, "Let this match begin!"

"I choose you, Ultimate!" ordered Jay.

Ultimate hoped up from his side of the arena, ready to attack.

"Rocky, go!" ordered Dee. She threw a Super Ball onto the arena and out of the ball appeared the rock-fighting Pokémon, Rocky.

"Rock! Rock, _rock_!" Rocky walked into the arena, flexing his muscles.

"Ultimate, mega kick!" commanded Jay.

"Seismic toss," ordered Dee.

"Ti!" Ultimate jumped at Dee's Rocky.

"Rock!" agreed Rocky. Rocky grabbed Ultimate's foot and began to spin around performing is seismic toss.

"Release!" ordered Dee.

"Rocky rock!" Rocky threw Ultimate up high into the sky.

"Ultimate, teleport," commanded Jay.

Before Ultimate slammed into the side of the arena, the mouse Pokémon teleported out of the way.

"Rock slide attack," ordered Dee.

"Rock-rock!" Rocky curled up into a ball and hurled itself straight towards Ultimate.

"Psytoss attack," ordered Jay. "Finish it off!"

"Ti-ti!" growled Ultimate. He landed on the ground, then used his psychic powers to reverse Rocky's direction, and send Dee's Pokémon flying into the ground.

"Rocky, return," ordered Dee.

Chapter Eleven: The Match Continues

"Fire Orb, I choose you!" Dee threw a Super Ball onto the arena and out of it hovered Fire Orb.

"Ultimate, thunder punch," commanded Jay.

"Ti!" growled Ultimate. Jay's Pokémon dived towards Fire Orb.

"Fire wall," commanded Dee.

"Orb!" Fire Orb created a wall of fire in front of it.

When Ultimate tried punching Fire Orb, his hand hit the fire wall and ignited with fire.

"Psychic attack," commanded Jay.

"Body _slam_," ordered Dee.

Fire Orb hovered above Ultimate, circled around him, then slammed down onto the psychic electric-mouse.

The slam hurt Ultimate's head so badly, that the mouse slowly fell down on the ground.

"Ultimate no," murmured Jay. "Ultimate, return."

Ultimate slowly got up and walked towards Jay.

Jay sighed. "I can do this. What Pokémon can defeat Fire Orb . . ." Jay smiled contentfully. He threw a Super Ball onto the around. "Flame, I choose you!" Out of the ball appeared the dragon flame-water Pokémon, Flame.

"Fire Orb, fire blast attack," ordered Dee.

"Flame, water cannon," ordered Jay.

Flame inhaled and sent a blast of water at Fire Orb, slamming the burning orb into the wall of the arena.

"Fire Orb, return!" commanded Dee, recalling Fire Orb into its Super Ball. She quickly grabbed another Super Ball and hurled it into the sky. "Artic!" Out of the ball flew out the ice-bird Pokémon, Artic.

"Flame, fire _blast_ attack," ordered Jay.

"Flame!" growled Flame. It shot a star-shaped blast of fire up towards Artic.

"Whirlwind it back," ordered Dee.

"Ar!" growled Artic. Artic flapped its wings, creating a whirlwind and sending the attack back at Jay's Pokémon. The star-shaped blast of fire went straight towards Flame.

"Agility!" commanded Jay.

"Flame!" Flame swiftly dived out of the way of the blast.

Jay sighed. "This may be a long shot, but it's the only shot a have left to beat Dee's Artic! Flame, fury fire attack _now_!"

Flame glanced back at Jay in confusion. "Flame, flame?"

Jay sighed. "If Flame doesn't learn that attack, then who does?"

"Arctic freeze," commanded Dee.

"Ar!" growled Artic.

Before Flame could react, Artic released a blast of ice cold air, freezing Flame.

Jay frowned. "Flame, return."

Chapter Twelve: The Grounding Conclusion

"And now it is down to Dee's remaining Pokémon, including Artic, against Jay's remaining two Pokémon."

"It's a long shot, but Static Orb I choose you!" ordered Jay. He threw a Super Ball onto the arena and out of it hovered out the electrical orb.

Dee smirked. "Let's see what ya got Barial."

"Static Orb, ultra shocker," ordered Jay.

"Agility," commanded Dee.

"Stat tic," growled Static Orb, charging up for its attack. "_Orb_!" Static Orb released a blast of electricity heading straight for Artic, but the bird Pokémon dived out of the way.

"Artic, _ice_ beam!" ordered Dee.

"Static Orb, use your light screen attack," ordered Jay.

"Orb!" growled Static Orb. Jay's Pokémon created a small shield, attempting to protect itself from Artic.

"Ar!" growled Artic. Artic shot a beam of ice down towards Static Orb and its light screen. The light screen was swiftly frozen.

"Quick attack," ordered Dee.

"Minimize," ordered Jay.

Artic dived down towards Static Orb at full speed, but Static Orb quickly shrunk, making Artic slam into a wall.

"Maximize! Thunder, now," commanded Jay.

Static Orb quickly returned to normal size then shocked Artic.

"Artic, wing attack," ordered Dee.

"Ar!" Artic didn't even get up, Artic just raised a wing which it Static Orb out of the way.

"Return!" ordered both trainers. The badly injured Static Orb and Artic were returned to their balls.

"It's the final round, one on one, who will win!" announced the announcer.

"Psybird, go!" ordered Dee. She hurled a Super Ball onto the arena, and out flew her giant, legendary, bird Super Pokémon.

Jay glanced down at Ultra. "All right, you're on. Ready?"

Ultra nodded happily.

"Ultra, I choose _you_!" ordered Jay.

Ultra teleported himself from Jay's side of the arena to in front of Psybird.

"Use your shocker attack," commanded Jay.

"Psybird, light screen," said Dee.

"Tra!" Ultra shot electricity up towards the flying Psybird.

"Psy!" Psybird closed its eyes and created an invisible wall under it, blocking Ultra's attack.

"Ultra, you can defeat it with your ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Reflect," commanded Dee.

"Ultra . . . ultra," growled Ultra, as he charged up for his next attack. When he was fully charge, he shouted, "**Ultra tra**!" and released the electricity storm up towards Psybird.

"Psy bird." Psybird again created a light screen, except this one was reflective. When the electricity hit the light screen, it bounced off it and head back down towards Ultra.

"Ultra, thunder shield," ordered Jay.

"Ra!" cried Ultra. He created the thunder shield to protect himself from his attack. The ultra shocker came raining down on the poor Ultra. When one bolt of electricity hit Ultra, the shield suddenly exploded.

"Psytoss, now!" commanded Dee.

Psybird's eyes changed to a bright red. Using its psychic powers, Psybird lifted Ultra into the air slammed him into the wall.

Chapter Thirteen: Conclusion

"Teleport," ordered Jay.

"Ult tra!" Ultra used his psychic powers to teleported from the ground onto Psybird's head. Jay was planning on using the attack he had used on Zapdos.

"Mind control," commanded Jay. "Slam Psybird into the ground!"

"Ultra!" Ultra's hands grabbed Psybird's head, and Ultra tried controlling Psybird. Psybird slowly began to fall down towards the ground.

"Psybird, you're strong them Ultra!" shouted Dee. "Don't let Ultra take control!"

Jay smirked. "You can't defeat Ultra!"

"Psybird!" shouted Dee.

Suddenly, Psybird's head shot up. The psychic bird was back in control.

"No!" cried Jay.

"Now that you're back in control Psybird, use your aerial submission attack," ordered Dee, "now."

"Psy!" agreed Psybird with a small nod. Psybird began spinning around upwards, getting Ultra dizzy and confused.

"Psychic blast!" ordered Dee.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Psyblast sounds so much better. Use the same attack, Psyblast!"

But Psybird was swifter. The psyblast was so powerful it sent Ultra flying off Psybird and back down into the arena.

"Hypnosis, finish it off," ordered Dee.

"Psy bird." Psybird flew above Ultra, releasing small hypnotic waves. The hypnosis attack put Ultra to sleep.

Jay frowned and walked over to Ultra. "It's all right Ultra. Let's come back." He picked up Ultra and turned away. "It _is_ cheating using your legendary Pokémon." He headed back to his room.

****

"Looks like the police have Fire Kat and Kelly," said Mike, as he and Nick was riding away on their Gyarados-sub.

"I guess Jay and Dee were too much for him," said Nick. "So sad. At least we got away with all these water Pokémon for the boss, right?"

"Of course! That little girl could have never caught us." Mike glanced back to Agua, who was tied up in the back of the sub. "Sorry Agua, but alone, you suck!"

Mike, Nick, and the tied up Agua rode away in the Gyarados-sub.

****

"The plan is working," said The Master. "Dee has defeated Barial, and now will challenge Smith and Genesis. These two are my top trainers and one will surely defeat Dee."

A Gengar and a Haunter appeared before their master. They both bowed down.

"What?" asked The Master.

{Is my plan working?} asked Gengar.

"It is," said The Master. "And I thank you for giving it to me. You and your brother shall be rewarded for giving it to us."

{Are these in fact the people who killed our brother?} Haunter asked.

"These are the people who killed Gastly at Scarlet City," answered The Master. "Your plan for revenge is working well."

**__**

Final Battles

Chapter One: After the Battle . . .

Jay sighed sadly as he walked out of the Five Gyms' Pokémon Center, carrying Ultra in his arms with Ultimate by his side.

"Why me? Why should _I_ lose?" mumbled Jay, as he headed back to his room. "This sucks. I should win. It isn't fair Dee uses her legendary bird Super Pokémon!" Jay thought for a moment. "Maybe I should capture a legendary Pokémon of my own."

"Yeah right." Blake Oak, Jay's ultimate rival, walked up to the defeated Jay. "You couldn't catch a legendary bird Pokémon a million years!"

Jay frowned and looked at the ground. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh, yuh-huh," said Blake. "Dee has special skill and experience you don't have, which comes from her being a Pokémon Gym Leader. You and I are still new young trainers, though I must say you've chosen the right people to travel with." He glanced down at Ultimate then up at Ultra. "Also, even though you have capture several Pokémon, expanding your group would be a good idea."

Jay frowned. "What do you mean?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He glanced at Jay's belt. "Hey, grandpa was telling about the Pokémon you've caught. Where's Ultimate's Super Ball?" He looked at Ultra's brother Ultimate. "It isn't yours isn't it? It's _wild_!"

"Ultimate, thunderwave," commanded Jay.

"Ti!" agreed Ultimate. "Ult mate!" Ultimate shot electricity at Blake, paralyzing him forcing him to fall to the ground.

"Run," ordered Jay, already beginning to run away.

****

Dee walked happily towards the Water Gym, after her victory over her friend Jay, who was beginning to think of defecting from being Dee's friend after his loss. So she turned to her other close friend that she had been traveling with for some time: Agua.

Agua had supposedly been at the battle Dee and Jay had, but she never actually appeared. Both Jay and Dee had to rush to their battle, and they left Agua battling Mike and Nick of Team Rocket (who could lose against _them_!).

Dee knocked on the door of the Water Gym, waiting patiently for Agua to arrive and open the door.

Dee knocked again, waiting for Agua to answer.

"Where are you?" wondered Dee. She knocked again.

This time, the door opened and the familiar face of Agua appeared through the open door. Except it seemed different. She seemed different. In fact, it wasn't even Agua.

"Aqua, where's your sister?" asked Dee.

"Probably at your match," answered Aqua. "Is there any reason why I have a sun-roof in my gym?"

"Team Rocket busted into the gym, trying to steal some water Pokémon," answered Dee. She glanced around the gym. "All the Pokémon are here, right?"

"No," answered Aqua. "In fact, a large number of them are missing when I returned tonight."

Dee suddenly pieced everything together. "If Agua's not here, and a bunch of the Pokémon are still missing, then Team Rocket must have her _and_ the Pokémon." Dee sighed. "It's like only together we can stop Team Rocket."

"We better get a search party looking for her," suggested Aqua. She smiled invitingly. "I'll be needing your help of course."

Chapter Two: The Others

"Hey, you know, we take the daring role, the dangerous role, the airborne role, and where does it get us? _Back_ a step." Fire Kat had a cup and was banging it against the bars of their jail cell.

After being defeated by Jay and Dee, the police had arrested Fire Kat and Kelly (instead of blasting off again) while Mike and Nick mysteriously disappeared with all the water Pokémon.

"Try an ember attack to try to burn away the bars," suggested Kelly.

Fire Kat nodded and inhaled. Fire Kat released a small blast of fire trying to burn the bars, but that wasn't enough. Plus, Fire Kat missed part of the bar and hit the guard guarding them in the a-

"Hello!" cried the guard. He turned around and glared at Fire Kat. "I have a Pokémon that'll take care of you and guard you! Waninoko, go!" The guard threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and out of the ball appeared the small, blue, crocodile.

"Wan!" cried Waninoko.

"Waninoko, stop that Fire Kat," commanded the guard. "Water gun!"

"Wan in!" Waninoko sprayed Fire Kat in the face. Waninoko then sprayed an even stronger water gun and slammed Fire Kat into the cell wall.

"That's right." The guard recalled Waninoko then waved a Poké Ball around in Kelly's face. "Guess who I have in here? Abra!" The guard continued to wave the Poké Ball in Kelly's face.

Kelly rolled her eyes and sat down. "When I get out of here, you're on my list."

Fire Kat walked up to Kelly and whispered, "You have a list?"

"Oh, I _have_ a list," announced Kelly. She whispered back, "No, not really."

****

"Excellent," said Teria. "Not only have you captured several water Pokémon, you now have an important Pokémon Trainer held captive."

Mike and Nick turned to each other. "She's important?"

The remaining Team Rocket members were contacting their boss, Teria, over the phone in the Gyarados sub. Meanwhile, Agua was trapped in the back with crates filled with water Pokémon from Aqua's gym.

There was several sounds coming from the muffled Agua. She was _trying_ to say, "Of course I'm important!" but ended up just being laughed at.

"But I have a question," said Teria. "Where are the remaining two members of your group: Kelly and that Pokémon?"

"Fire Kat?" asked Mike.

"That's right," said Nick.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of . . ." Mike slowly stopped himself.

Nick cleared his throat. "Fire Kat and Kelly were attacked by Jay, Dee, and the Ultra we are trying to capture for you. But, unfortunately, we have yet to do so. So, two of our members are down. Should we bail them out of jail?"

Teria shrugged. "Do we need to? I mean, seriously, you two managed to capture all these Pokémon on your own."

Nick shook his head. "We can do this on our own." He turned to Mike and whispered, "I'm coming out of my shell."

Mike rolled his eyes. "If we fail to transport them to you, then I suggest bringing them back. If not, then we can handle this on our own like Nick said."

Teria nodded. "Good." He turned away from his video phone.

The two waited for Teria to hang up, but he never did. They both guessed Teria thought they hung up, so they decided to watch him for awhile.

Teria was reaching down into something. He pulled up four toy figures (one of Ash, the other of Misty, the third of Brock, and the fourth of Pikachu holding Togepi). He began playing with them. "'I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master.' 'I'm gonna be a water master.' 'I dunno what the hell I'm gonna!'"

Nick cleared his throat. "Uh, sir, we're still on the line."

Teria turned around and gasped. "Damn!" The line went dead.

Chapter Three: Decision-Making Time

_Ring! Ring!_ Jay's phone rang, almost ringing off the hook.

Jay yawned tiredly and waddled over to the phone mumbling, "It's too early to get any calls. I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . . teach this person a thing or too." Jay picked up the phone then thought for a moment. _What was I supposed to say again? Oh yeah_. "Hello?"

"Hey Jay, its Aqua," said the familiar voice of both Agua and Aqua, the water twin sisters. "Is it possible for you to head over to the gym. There seems to have been a small crisis that both you and Dee would be interested in."

"What?" asked Jay.

"Agua's disappeared," answered Aqua.

****

Jay, all by himself because Ultra and Ultimate were too tired to join him, headed towards the Water Gym of the Five Gyms. He yawned the whole way there.

As he arrived to the door of the Water Gym, it suddenly opened. Dee walked out.

"Barial, at least you showed up," said Dee. "I'd like to stay, but I have a battle against Smith is in a half hour. So I have to leave."

Jay gave a confused look. "You're leaving when your friend is missing?"

"We have both you and Aqua looking," said Dee. "I'll be back after my battle."

Jay rolled his eyes and sighed (the sigh actually turned into a yawn). "Well, I better head to the gym."

"I'm sure you two will be able to find Mike and Nick and rescue Agua," said Dee. She turned around and headed towards the Grass Arena.

Jay moaned and headed into the Water Gym.

The familiar sight of the several pools filled with water Pokémon warmed Jay, but the sight of Aqua sitting in the bleachers with Tentacle sitting in her lap.

"Aqua!" shouted Jay, as he walked in.

Aqua slowly looked up and nodded. "Hello Barial." She glanced at him. "Where are your Pokémon, Ultra and Ultimate?"

"It's too early in the morning," replied Jay. "I'm here to help with the search."

Aqua sighed. "The police can't help, because they're busy on a larger case."

"Your Pokémon being stolen isn't big enough?" asked Jay.

"There was a bomb placed in the Indigo Stadium, so there aren't any top or important police forces around," answered Aqua.

"I'm ready to go when you are," said Jay. "I'll rid on one of your Pokémon, since my Pokémon that strong."

"Before we go, Dee wishes to join us," explained Aqua. "So we'll have to wait before her battle's over."

"In the mean time, I'll get my Pokémon," said Jay. He headed out of the gym, and secretly went towards the Grass Arena to watch Dee.

Chapter Four: The Final Round

As Jay entered the arena, the booming voice of the announcer filled the arena.

"Who's final round will this be in the battle against Dee and Smith?" wondered the announcer, as Dee and Smith both recalled their Pokémon. "The two trainers are both down to two Super Pokémon. Which will they choose?"

"Go, Artic," commanded Dee.

Smith smirked. "This should be easy! Super Orb, I choose you!"

Artic flew out of its Super Ball and onto the arena, while a strange evolved form of Orb appeared out of Smith's Super Ball.

"Pokédex, analyze," ordered Jay, whipping out his Pokédex.

"Super Orb, a psychic-ghost Super Pokémon," answered the Pokédex. "Known to be the second psychic ghost, besides this, not a lot is known about this version of Orb, since the Mysterious Gem is rare around these parts. Most trainers don't have it except that it is rare for trainers. Evolves into Ultimate Orb."

"Artic, aurora beam," ordered Dee.

"Super Orb, light screen attack," commanded Smith.

"Orb!" Super Orb shuddered for a moment and an invisible wall appeared in front of it.

"Ar!" growled Artic. It released a blast of cool air at Super Orb, but all it did was freeze the light screen.

"All right then, Artic sky attack," ordered Dee.

Artic began to glow bright with tons of power. The ice-bird Super Pokémon went at full speed towards Super Orb, shattering the light screen and slamming into Super Orb.

"Use your one-hit KO attack," ordered Dee. "Frost bite!"

Smith rolled his eyes. "Use your agility to quickly create a light screen box!"

"Orb!" Super Orb focused and a light screen appeared in front, behind, to the left, to the right, to the bottom, and to the top of the psychic Pokémon.

"Ar!" growled Artic. Artic flew around the boxed Super Orb, slowly freezing the boxes. Super Orb wouldn't be warm enough inside the box to stay unfrozen. Artic continued the attack by flying above the frozen box and then diving down at it for a final bite. Artic dived straight through the frozen light screens and slammed into . . . the floor.

"What!" cried Dee.

Smith chuckled as Super Orb hovered above the injured Artic. "I'll win easy. My teleport attack was just the thing to slow down your bird. Psyblast!"

"Su_per_!" Super Orb glowed a bright, deep, red ad then released a blast of psychic energy upon Dee's already injured Artic.

Chapter Five: The Match Concludes

"Artic, return!" commanded Dee, recalling Artic into its Super Ball. She quickly drew out another Super Ball. "Now you'll pay! Psybird go!" She hurled the ball up into the air and out of the ball flew Psybird.

"Puh-lease," muttered Smith. "Take-down body slam! Aim for the head."

"Orb!" screeched Super Orb, as it hurled itself upward towards Psybird's head.

"Psytoss," commanded Dee.

"Bird!" growled the psychic bird. It turned Super Orb around and hurled it down towards the ground.

"Super Orb, recover," ordered Smith.

"I don't think so," growled Dee. "This match will soon be over. Hypnosis!"

"Psy," growled Psybird, spreading hypnotic waves around Super Orb, and slowly putting the Pokémon to sleep.

"Fine, fine," muttered Smith. "Super Orb return!" Smith held out a Super Ball and recalled the evolved Orb. Smith quickly withdrew another Super Ball and hurled it out onto the field. "I was one of the three selected trainers to tame one of these wild beasts! Mewtwo, I choose you!"

The Super Ball opened up and revealed what looked to be a giant mutated Mew.

Jay turned his Pokédex towards the creature. "Mewtwo, the reincarnated Super Pokémon. Mewtwo was created long ago by Team Rocket's scientists as the strongest Pokémon on earth. Now, at least ten version of this psychic Pokémon have been recreated, except not as powerful as the original. Although the first Mewtwo has yet to be found, scientists believe the secrets of this Pokémon can be unlocked from its clones."

"One of the Mewtwo clones!" cried Dee. She stood tall. "Psybird will be able to defeat it!" She then shouted, "Psybird will win!"

There wasn't a giant roar of agreement from the crowd. Instead, several people were yelling, "Let's see Dee meet her match against a rare-psychic Pokémon!"

"Psybird, drill peck," commanded Dee.

"Psy!" growled Psybird.

"Mewtwo, thunder," ordered Smith.

"Mew . . . two." Mewtwo light up bright with electricity, then shot a bolt of thunder towards Psybird.

"Huh!" cried Dee. "Cancel! Psybird, teleport!"

"Bird!" It swiftly teleported itself, dodging the electricity.

"Mewtwo, metronome," commanded Smith.

Dee sighed. "Sky attack."

While Psybird was glowing with aerial power, Mewtwo swayed its tail back and forth, slowly trying to recall a random attack. "Two!" Mewtwo opened its mouth and released a fire blast attack upon Psybird.

"Psybird!" screeched Dee's Pokémon. It dived at Mewtwo, but went straight for the star-shaped blast of fire. Amazingly, Psybird shot right through the fire blast, only getting burnt a little, and slammed into Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, swift attack," ordered Smith.

"Psytoss attack," ordered Dee.

"Mew . . . mew _two_!" Mewtwo head out its hand and opened it, releasing five giant swift-stars at Psybird.

"Psy!" growled Psybird. Psybird used its psychic powers to turn the swift stars around, back towards Mewtwo.

"Psychic _blast_!" commanded Smith.

Mewtwo hovered into the air, curled into a ball trying to gain energy. When it reached its peak of energy, it opened up and shot blasts of psychic powers towards Psybird. The psyblast destroyed the swift stars and hit Psybird, but not too hard.

"Again, metronome," ordered Smith.

"Agility!" commanded Dee.

"Psy _bird_!" Psybird shot around the arena, trying to dodge Mewtwo's next attack.

Mewtwo's eyes lit up, and it glared at Psybird, paralyzing the Pokémon and forcing it to fall on the ground.

"Mega punch," ordered Smith.

"Psybird, disable!" shouted Dee, but Psybird was paralyzed and couldn't move.

"Two!" Mewtwo leaped at it and punched the paralyzed bird.

"Finish it off with one last metronome," commanded Smith.

"Mew two mew two mew two," chanted Mewtwo, waving its tail back and forth, trying to remember an attack. Suddenly Mewtwo stopped an glowed a bright white.

"No! It's using self destruct!" cried Smith.

"Psybird, teleport!" shouted Dee.

Psybird teleported from the arena, just as Mewtwo exploded.

"And Mewtwo's metronome failed for a good attack," said the announcer. "Dee has won against Smith's Mewtwo!"

****

Smith sighed. "Master, sir, please, whatever you do, do not take my Pokémon," Smith pleaded, before The Master.

"We had a deal," growled The Master. The Master grabbed Mewtwo's Super Ball from Smith's belt. "Your Mewtwo shall become famous and be a great warrior when my army arises!"

Chapter Six: Jay, Dee, and A_q_ua

Jay quickly fled from the match, before Dee could see him. He headed back to his room, getting Ultimate, Ultra, and his Pokémon and headed back to Aqua's gym.

When Jay returned, he saw Dee and Aqua talking. "At least I'm not late."

"Where were you?" asked Aqua, as she turned towards Jay.

"I was watching Smith, the famous Mewtwo trainer, on TV," answered Jay. "Unfortunately for him, his Mewtwo randomly selected to explode in the middle of the match and the opponent, _Dee_, won. Complete and total luck."

Dee glared at Jay and began to lung at him, but Aqua quickly grabbed her. "I'd hate to be Agua! You two are always fighting. She seems to be the balance that makes this group stay together."

Jay rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'm the balance around here."

"Ult," both Ultra and Ultimate said in unison, giving a giant sigh.

Aqua moaned as she bent down to pick up Tentacle. "You know, we better head on out to the river. That's where the tracks of Team Rocket's Gyarados-sub went."

"But how are we suppose to follow them underwater?" asked Jay.

Aqua smirked. "That's quite simple! Sunami, come out now!" Aqua threw a Super Ball into the pool and out of the ball appeared the giant water-cyclone Super Pokémon. "If you use Sunami, we can go underwater and still be able to take breaths of air."

Jay smirked. "Sunami's such a cool Pokémon. I want one for myself someday."

Aqua smirked. "There's a reason it's the 92nd Super Pokémon."

"92nd," cried Jay. "Aren't there only 90 Super Pokémon total?"

"Recently, there have been some rare Super Pokémon discovered," said Aqua. "In fact, scientists are releasing new breeds of Super Pokémon in the other continent, where the Jolt League is. Monsum was a test Super Pokémon. There's only one of it, and I have it. Now that it's evolved, scientists can study Sunami liked they did with Monsum."

"We better head it," suggested Dee.

"Right." Aqua turned to the giant water cyclone. "Sunami, go down the drain and head towards the river. Create a cyclone to carry us to Team Rocket's headquarters, or at least help us intercept their sub!"

"Sunami," growled the creature, disappearing into the pool.

Jay glanced at Ultra and Ultimate. "Will my Pokémon be okay?"

"Of course," answered Aqua.

"Will we be back in an hour, when I have my final match against Agua's foe, Genesis?" asked Dee.

"It shouldn't take too long to beat Team Rocket." Aqua smirked. "Hey, I could be part of the team if I beat Team Rocket a number of times."

Jay shook his head. "It takes more than beating Team Rocket to join our team. It takes a certain kind of mysterious skill and bond to keep our team together. That's why we'll never have another member."

"Maybe that's why everything's messing up," said Dee. "You, Agua, and I form a circle. One keeps the other one from killing the third one. It's kind of like we need Agua in order for us two to travel together. We form some sort of bond, like you said, and the reason we're fighting is because Agua's not here to but the group in balance."

****

The Master sighed, as he walked Dee and Jay slowly realizing that they needed Agua. The Master howled in anger and used a super strong karate chop to break a rock. The Master turn to his second in command, Gengar. "Your plan is failing, Gengar. You may be replaced."

{By what!} Gengar cried. {You've enhanced all these new Pokémon and they've all failed the tests. You said once you've created the ultimate second in command that you'd give it the ability to truly speak, unlike this psychic ability.}

"You forget, I have just obtained one of the mysterious Mewtwo creatures," said The Master. "The perfect second in command. And in third command, a super powered Mew can take your brother's place." The Master chuckled evilly. "If you fail Gengar, you shall be sent away on my Arachnid Island mission. If you fail there, well, it'll be the end of you."

****

"Competing here is . . . almost like a test," murmured Jay.

"Now time for talk, we need Sunami to carry us Team Rocket," growled Aqua.

Chapter Seven: In Search of the Sister

The giant water cyclone Pokémon stood tall, waiting for Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultimate, and Ultra to enter it.

"Man, we can't take a sub?" asked Jay.

"Aw, is little Barial afraid of the water?" asked Dee, saying it to him like Jay was a baby.

"All right, shut up," warned Jay.

Aqua smiled at her sister's two friends. "Just jump in." She took a deep breath and jumped into the water. Sunami picked her up.

Jay and Dee glanced at each other and nodded. "All right, here we go!" The duo jumped into Sunami.

****

There was an annoying loud blaring noise coming from the back of Team Rocket's Gyarados sub.

"What!" growled Mike.

Nick looked at the fuel tank. "Okay, um, we're sort of out of fuel."

Mike sighed. "Maybe we should contact Jerrod, and tell him to open up the underwater entrance to the base."

The alarming was still blaring, and Agua was mumbling, squirming, and whining.

"Oh my Gastly!" growled Mike. "Shut _up_!" Mike picked up a small remote and turned towards Agua. "Or, I'll open the emergency drop and toss you out."

Agua stopped.

While Mike and Nick contacted Team Rocket's Jerrod, Agua decided to come up with a plan.

She squirmed around and Diver's Super Ball fell onto the ground. The ball opened up and out of the ball appeared her giant water Pokémon.

"Get Dee and Jay," Agua managed to mumble.

Diver nodded, and disappeared through a small crack in the sub.

****

Dee sighed, as she and her good friend and good friend's twin sister headed in Sunami towards Team Rocket's Gyarados sub.

"How the hell are we suppose to find the sub, if you aren't following anything?" asked Dee. She was very edgy as she glanced at her watch.

"You won't miss your match," said Jay.

"Besides, Agua's more important," said Aqua.

Suddenly, Sunami began to shake.

"Sunami, what's going on!" ordered Aqua.

There were a series of swirling and gurgling noises.

Aqua sighed. "Just our luck. We've run into an enemy Diver." Aqua took a deep breath and yelled, "Sunami, tackle attack."

But Sunami didn't attack, instead it began to talk and communicate to the Diver. Sunami quickly reported to Aqua what the Diver was saying.

"It's Agua's Diver!" explained Aqua.

"Then that must mean Agua's not far behind!" cheered Dee happily. "I won't miss my match!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "The match _is_ more important to you than Agua, isn't it?"

"Of course not!" growled Dee. "I'd never think that!"

"Shut up!" growled Aqua. She took a deep breath and ordered Sunami to follow Diver to the Gyarados sub.

Chapter Eight: Short of Time

After a silent ride in Sunami who was following Agua's Diver, Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultimate, and Ultra were finally catching up to the Gyarados sub.

"The sub's entering that . . . wall?" wondered Jay. The wall of the river had opened up like a garage.

"It's a secret entrance," said Aqua. "There's a lot of those in these kinds of series!"

"Can these series cut a bit short of time?" asked Dee. "Because, my match is in twenty minutes and this suspense is killing me! Am I gonna win?"

"Of course you are!" growled Jay. "If Agua and I lost, then it has to be you."

The group quickly followed the Gyarados sub into the underwater entrance.

The Gyarados sub was rumbling and the door had opened. Mike and Nick walked out, carrying the tied up, squirming Agua and brought it towards the entrance.

"I don't think so," growled Aqua. "Sunami, release us now!"

Sunami quickly ejected Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultimate, and Ultra from itself and onto the underwater port.

"Sunami, return," commanded Aqua.

"Hold it right there Rockets!" commanded Dee, as she landed. "Time's running short, so lets make this battle short!"

"Have her!" Mike and Nick untied Agua and tossed her to them.

"It won't be as short as you expect!" The door of the port suddenly opened and out walked Kelly and Fire Kat.

"How did you two get here!" cried Mike.

"I dunno, the writer did it," mumbled Fire Kat, but Kelly quickly grabbed Fire Kat and shook the little cat for punishment.

"No, we know," corrected Kelly. "We used our smarts and brains to escape this nearly impossibly situation." She quickly drew a Poké Ball. "Go, Abra!" Out of the ball appeared the small psychic creature.

"Snake Eyes!" commanded Mike.

"Gasie!" ordered Nick.

The three Pokémon appeared in front of Team Rocket.

"We'll need your help, Fire Kat," ordered Kelly.

Fire Kat groaned and complained as the feline stood next to Team Rocket's other Pokémon. "This is an embarrassment."

"First off let's teleport to a more useful battle field." Kelly smirked. "Abra, teleport us out of here now!"

Abra lifted itself up high into the air and shuddered, as it concentrated on its psychic powers to teleport the group out of there. The group suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a grassy field.

"Welcome to the Rocket Arena," growled Team Rocket.

Jay glanced around. "Hey, isn't this the area outside of the Five Gyms."

"Choose your Pokémon," ordered Mike.

"Go, Artic," ordered Dee.

Agua smirked and glanced towards her Diver. "Do it."

Jay turned to Aqua. "We can handle this. We do it best as a trio anyway." He looked at Ultra and Ultimate. "All right guys, I choose you!"

Chapter Nine: Team Rocket versus the Heroes

"Artic, whirlwind attack on Gasie," ordered Dee.

"Diver, give Snake Eyes your water wave," commanded Agua.

"Time for a change," said Jay, "Ultra handle Abra, Ultimate go against Fire Kat," said Jay.

Artic, Diver, and Ultimate headed towards the Team Rocket Pokémon, while Ultra handled the deadly Abra.

"Tra!" growled Ultra, sending a thunderbolt at the psychic Pokémon.

Abra closed its eyes and teleported away from the electric attack. It kept teleporting until Abra seemed to disappear.

"Ult tra?" wondered Ultra.

"Thunderwave," ordered Kelly.

Ultra turned around and there was Abra floating behind him. Abra unleashed electricity onto Ultra, paralyzing Jay's Super Pokémon.

"Now seismic toss," ordered Kelly.

Jay took a deep breath. "Ultra, thunder shield."

Ultra sparked up, and a shield of electricity surrounded him. Abra tried grabbing Ultra, but it only got shocked in the process.

"Abra, disable," commanded Kelly.

"A . . . bra," growled Abra. It lifted itself above Jay's Ultra, ready to disable Ultra's thunder shield.

"Ultra, use your ultimate attack: ultra shocker," commanded Jay.

Ultra unleashed the electricity from his thunder shield upon Abra, shocking the psychic Pokémon badly.

"Kat!" Ultimate had hurled Fire Kat, using his psytoss, and slammed into Abra.

"Bra!" cried Abra.

**THUD!**

Fire Kat and Abra collided into each other, with their heads spinning.

"Hydro pumps," ordered Agua.

"Blizzard!" shouted Dee.

The two Pokémon quickly defeated the rest of Team Rocket's Pokémon, washing them up or freezing them.

"This isn't Team Rocket's day to shine in glory," muttered Fire Kat, but he was smirking a little bit. "Besides, we've managed to distract you long enough to miss your battle, Dee."

****

The Master sighed. "This . . . Team Rocket is ruining my plans. They my pose a threat to us in the future."

Gengar nodded. "Shall I destroy them?"

"We can not destroy destiny, merely attempt to altar it," replied The Master. The Master glowed with a bright blue aurora, and focused on Dee and the others.

****

"You lose," replied Team Rocket.

Suddenly, Jay, Dee, Agua, Aqua, Ultimate, Ultra, and the rest of the Pokémon (not including Team Rocket) began to glow and within a blink of an eye they were outside of the Grass Arena.

"What . . . what just happened?" asked Dee.

"Something teleported us," answered Aqua. "Apparently right outside of the battling arena that you are battling in tonight."

"We're at the Grass Arena." Jay smiled. "It's time for you to finally show this Genesis whose boss."

Agua smiled happily. "Fight with revenge, for letting her defeat me." She held up Gyarados' Poké Ball. "Though it was my fault, for over training Gyarados." She turned to her twin sister. "Aqua, I'm afraid the only way I'll be able to truly train Gyarados is to rejoin my friends."

Dee took a deep breath. "It's time for me be battle."

****

Before she entered the arena, Genesis glanced into her pocket for the pills. There were none left.

"Master, what have you done with the power-up pills," growled Genesis to herself. "Mew will need a lot more in order to defeat Dee."

The voice of The Master spoke, "I will power up your Mew, in order for it to win this battle. Once this is over, you and I will never meet again. This will not be the same for Mew and I . . ."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" growled Genesis, but there wasn't an answer.

Chapter Ten: The Final Match

"I'm here!" shouted Dee, as she entered the arena.

The crowd cheered, clapped, and booed as Dee entered the arena, followed by Jay, Agua, Aqua, Ultimate, and Ultra.

"And the challenge Dee, followed by her three coaches, have finally entered the arena, with less then a minute before she would have been disqualified," announced the announcer. "Now, the eager Genesis will be arriving into the arena shortly."

Genesis entered the Grass Arena, with Mew hovering at her side. There was a thunder of applause as she entered.

"Due to the tardiness of one of the trainers, this will have to become a one and one match," said the announcer. "Sudden death."

"My Pokémon will of course be Mew," said Genesis.

Dee nodded. "I'll use my most powerful Pokémon! Artic, go!" Dee threw the Super Ball containing her parent's gift to her and out flew the ice bird.

"And the battle has begun," said the announcer. "Psychic Pokémon versus the flying ice Super Pokémon. Who will win the deadly match?"

"Do it Mew, psybeam attack," commanded Genesis.

"_Mew_!" cried Mew, releasing a beam of psychic energy from its eyes towards Artic.

"Do it Artic, agility," said Dee calmly.

"Ar," growled Artic. The ice bird dived out of the way of the psychic beam.

"All right Mew, hyper beam," ordered Genesis.

Dee thought for a moment about what to do. "Freeze the hyper beam with your ice beam attack."

"Mew, _mew_!" Mew held out its small hands and a large beam of energy went straight towards Dee's Pokémon.

"Ar tic!" Artic opened its beak and shot a beam of ice at Mew's hyper beam. The ice beam quickly froze the hyper beam.

"Cut the beam with razor wind," ordered Dee.

"Tic!" Artic flapped its wings and a sharp gust of wind cut the frozen hyper beam in half and the hyper beam fell towards Mew.

"Mew, ultimate shocker." Genesis smirked happily. _Thanks to The Master, it taught Mew every move known. It also made metronome only perform super strong attacks._

Jay gasped. "No Mew knows ultimate shocker."

"Yes, but Mew can learn every move possible," said Genesis, "including special attacks few have heard."

"Artic, continue the agility attack!" shouted Dee. "You can beat it."

"Me ew!" growled Mew, as it sent a giant bolt of lightning straight towards Artic, but the bird was able to evade the move.

Dee stood tall and proud, but there was one things she missed. The lightning went straight towards the rest of the frozen hyper beam.

"Quick attack now," commanded Dee.

"Tri attack," ordered Genesis.

"_Mew_!" Mew sent a blast of ice, fire, and lightning at the speedy Artic. The fire and lightning hit the poor bird hard. The hyper beam that had been frozen suddenly shattered jabbed into Artic.

"I _will_ win," growled Genesis.

"That's what you think!" growled Dee. "Artic, razor wing!"

"Ar!" growled the bird, and slashed its wing at Mew, badly hurting the psychic Pokémon.

"Mega punch," ordered Genesis.

"Mew, mew, _mew_!" Mew raised its fist and went at full speed towards Artic's head, and punching the giant bird.

"Rapid peck attack," ordered Dee.

"Teleport," ordered Genesis.

Artic nodded and began trying to peck Mew, but it kept teleporting away before Artic could land a hit.

"Tail whip!" growled Genesis.

Mew did a small flip in the air and hit Artic with its tail from under the chin.

"Grab it," ordered Dee.

"Tic!" Artic clamped onto Mew's tail, and quickly flew up into the air.

"Aerial submission," ordered Dee.

As Artic flew up high into the sky, it quickly started spinning around as it flew upwards above the arena.

Chapter Eleven: The Round Continues

"Mind control," commanded Genesis.

"Mew." Mew's eyes glittered for a moment and it began to use its psychic powers to control Artic.

"Artic, don't give in! Drop it," ordered Dee.

Genesis smirked. "Mew, climb on top of Artic's head, and make sure Artic doesn't land."

Mew made Artic open its beak and it quickly climbed onto the bird's head. It placed its paws on Artic's forehead and concentrated.

"Confuse it," ordered Genesis.

"You're strong!" shouted Dee. "Don't let Mew take control."

But it was useless, for Mew was making Artic go left and making Artic go right. Within minutes, Mew was running the show, and Artic was the psychic Pokémon's puppet.

"Now that it is tired and confuse, hurl it into the ground!" ordered Genesis.

Dee smiled. "Perfect." She then shouted, "Yeah Artic, use all your might to go as fast as you can and turn before you hit!"

She couldn't see well, but she thought she saw Artic nod as Mew made her ice bird hurl towards the ground.

Suddenly, Artic began to speed up as it fell closer towards the ground. With a small cry, Mew realized that it no longer had control. Before it hit the ground, Artic did a full 360, dropping Mew hard onto the ground.

"Artic, use your frost bite," said Dee. "You can use the one-hit KO move!"

Genesis frowned. "If Dee uses frost bite, the match's over! Mew, use your metronome!"

"Mew!" Mew began to wave its fingers back and forth, preparing the metronome, while Artic was circling around the psychic Pokémon, slowly freezing it.

Genesis gave a sad sigh, when Mew was fully frozen without completing its metronome.

"You've given it the frost," said Dee, "now give it the bite."

"Ti!" agreed Artic. It flew up high into the sky and hovered above Genesis's frozen Mew.

****

In the stands, The Master had decided to watch the battle. It had cloaked itself in a dark robe, so no one would see it.

"Genesis is truly wining," murmured The Master. "I shall have some fun with this last metronome. The battle isn't over yet." The Master closed its hidden eyes and transmitted power to Genesis's Mew.

****

Artic dived down, beak first, towards the frozen Mew to finish it off.

"_Mew_!" The crowd and everything fell silent. No one was sure if it was from the attack or from the surprise. But suddenly, a giant beam of light, darkness, thunder, fire, and every other attack none shot up from the top of the frozen Mew up towards Artic.

"Artic, now!" were the first words spoken. It was Dee.

Mew's strange and powerful attack beamed Dee's Artic straight in the head. It wasn't really the impact, but the attack the knocked out Artic. Such a powerful attack sent Artic falling to the ground.

Jay stood up and flipped open his Pokédex. "What the hell was that?"

"Ultimate, the first Super Pokémon created attack," answered the Pokédex. "First created for a test Super Pokémon that disappeared years ago. It is a combination of every single Pokémon attack. It does not include any Super Pokémon attacks, for they were yet to be created. It is nearly impossible to be found in a metronome. Because it is a combo of every move, it is an easy one-hit KO attack."

"And Genesis wins by a mysterious KO move!" said the announcer.

The crowd cheered in glory and might.

Dee took a deep breath. "It was bound to happen, with such a strong Pokémon." She held out Artic's Super Ball and recalled it. She walked up to Genesis. "It was a good match Genesis, I hope to look forward to battling you later, when Artic evolves or something."

Genesis snorted. "Whatever, your Pokémon could never beat me."

Chapter Twelve: The Final Aftermath

The next at the Grass Arena, the ending ceremonies were being held. The placements ended up being Agua in 33rd place, Jay in 14th place, Dee in 4th place, and Genesis in 1st, after winning her last match after Dee.

Genesis, Dee, and two other trainers stood up on a small platform (actually, Genesis and the other trainers were on the platform, and Dee was standing to the right of the third place person), holding up prize trophies.

"And now the trainers and their Pokémon will be coming on stage in order from last to first," said the announcer. "They will be awarded with the Five Gyms League Games Badge. This is prove for the Pokémon League that you have battled in our league, in case anything important happens to this league in the future."

Joe, Aqua, Gideon, and Jack, who was carrying a strange little baby in his arms, were awarding each person with their badge. When Agua came on stage, the crowd cheered as Aqua handed her sister the badge.

When it was Jay's turn to come on stage, Joe handed Jay his badge. "It's been quite a battle, hasn't it."

Jay nodded as he excepted the badge.

"And now, the four top trainers will be giving speeches about their victories . . ." There was a quick silence before the announcer spoke again. "Oh, excuse me. The top _three_ trainers."

Dee looked sadly down at the ground.

****

"Well, I won!" said Genesis, to The Master in her dream/vision that night. "And me and my Mew will go on to great things."

The Master snorted. "It was just a test, for the league to come. And just a test for me to come."

" . . . Right," said Genesis.

"Though I must agree, your Mew was amazing." The Master sighed. "It's a shame you failed."

Genesis looked up. "What!"

"This was a test for them." The Master sighed. "Ultimately, they failed, so the deal is, I get your top Pokémon."

"You said if I failed I lose my Pokémon," said Genesis.

"I'm altering the rules," replied The Master. "The mission failed. Dee lost, now your Mew is mine, and will control my army." The Master grabbed Genesis's Poké Ball containing her Mew. "Oh, and just to tell you, I'd be careful if I were you." The Master disappeared from Genesis' vision.

The next day, Genesis was arrested for using illegal Pokémon drugs.

****

The Master nodded, extremely pleased. "I now have my new army of Charizard, Golem, and other creatures by my side. And in command, I have Haunter, Mew, and Mewtwo."

Gengar walked up to The Master, and bowed. "I dare to ask, what about me?"

"You shall be sent to the Arachnid Island," answered The Master. "Barial and his friends will be heading there soon. Psyghost will meet your there, along with tons of other ghost Pokémon and the Feargost locked up in the gym. Take this flock of Golbat and Stung with you." The Master laughed evilly as Gengar was teleported to Agatha's ruined gym.

The Master sighed happily. "With Mewtwo now at my right hand, nothing will go round."

"I will do as you command master," said Mewtwo.

"And Mew, as third in command," said The Master.

Mew did a flip as it bowed.

"But Haunter, you need to investigate the whereabouts of Lugia and Auqtrias in their entrance to the Evolution Cavern," said The Master, and teleported Haunter of to the Arachnid Island too.

The Master laughed as it thought of its next plan. It wouldn't do anything soon, since Jay was going with Ultimate and Ultra to the Ultra Forest and Dee and Agua were heading straight towards Current City. His plan would soon continue. It would . . .


End file.
